El Impostor
by Chiby01
Summary: AU. Seiya, un brillante y joven médico y su esposa Miho, van de luna de miel a Grecia debido a una importante oferta de trabajo hecha al joven doctor. Inesperadamente Miho muere. Seiya se derrumba, no es el mismo desde la muerte de su amada esposa. Se alcoholiza día y noche pretendiendo olvidar su dolor. No sabe que el destino le tiene preparada una extraña segunda oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Introducción:**

_Seiya es un brillante y joven médico, recientemente casado con Miho, quien también es su enfermera. Ambos deciden ir de luna de miel a Grecia a las Playas de Calcídica[1] debido a una importante oferta de trabajo hecha al joven doctor._

_Al llegar a Grecia, la pareja se enamora de aquel paradisiaco lugar y deciden instalarse permanentemente y aceptar el empleo._

_Muy tarde, Seiya se da cuenta que sus empleadores no son más que una empresa minera que decide explotar un yacimiento de oro que existe en aquél turístico paraíso, acabando así con la flora y fauna del lugar._

_Seiya y Miho deciden quedarse sólo para ayudar a los miles de empleados y civiles que sufren de la contaminación que deja la explotación de la mina. Seiya es feliz por el simple hecho de estar junto a la persona que más ama en el mundo, pero un día ella muere debido a un accidente cuando se encuentra atendiendo a un trabajador herido dentro de la mina._

_Seiya se derrumba, no es el mismo desde la muerte de su amada esposa. Al alcoholizarse día y noche pretende olvidar su dolor. Sin saber que el destino le tiene preparada una y extraña segunda oportunidad._

**Capítulo 1**

El minero caminaba presuroso tratando de no resbalar en el lodazal inmundo. Al fin, trastabilló y calló de bruces, como pudo se levantó tratando de retirar el lodo que había quedado embarrado en su rostro.

Por fin llegó; se sentía mal. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría, sin mencionar las náuseas y frecuentes vómitos del que había sido presa, y el punzante dolor en su estómago que no lo dejaba caminar erguido. Lo sabía, lo más probable era que se tratara de una intoxicación por arsénico, muy común en las minas de extracción de oro en esa zona.

Se acercó pidiendo ayuda a la orilla de una deplorable carpa que resguardaba de la lluvia a otro grupo de trabajadores.

–¡Miren quién está ahí! –se burlaron de él.

–¡No dejen que se acerque! –gritó otro de los trabajadores.

–¡¿Qué diablos quieres, no eres bienvenido?! ¡Lárgate!

–¡Por piedad! ¡Dejen que el doctor me cure! –imploró el pobre hombre aún bajo la lluvia.

–¿Escucharon lo que dijo? Quiere que lo cure el doctor… –todo el grupo de trabajadores bajo la carpa rieron a carcajadas sin ocultar su burla.

–¡¿Y al doctor quién lo va a curar?! –preguntó con sarcasmo el capataz.

–¡Por piedad! ¡Por lo que más quieran! ¡Ayúdenme! Hagan algo por mi. –Chilló el individuo arrodillándose en el lodo frente a todos.

–¡Lo único que podemos hacer es matarte! ¡Anda lárgate! Te mereces eso y más por traidor.

El hombre al verse amenazado por un enorme cuchillo salió despavorido, llorando y huyendo a un destino igual de trágico que el que le ofrecía el portador de aquél arma.

El grupo de trabajadores tomó de nuevo asiento en la mesa que hasta hace un momento estaban ocupando, a excepción del capataz que se quedó de pie mirando hacia la nada por donde había desaparecido el minero.

–¡Maldita mina y maldita compañía! Yo no pienso regresar para morir intoxicado, eso que lo hagan los imbéciles como el que acabamos de ver. Y si me quieren obligar a cumplir mi contrato les rajo la cara con éste cuchillo.

–Yo estoy contigo Damian, yo tampoco regreso.

–¿Y cómo quieren que regresemos? ¿Qué nos van a traer otro doctor cómo ese? –el minero señaló a una mesa ubicada en un rincón de la carpa. Dónde Seiya se encontraba dormido completamente borracho todavía sosteniendo una botella vacía de ouzo.

–Ése es el que tiene la culpa de todo ¡ahí lo tienen! Ahogado de borracho desde que perdió a la mujer, y mientras tanto nuestros compañeros se mueren en la mina ¡Me dan ganas de matarlo! –dijo mientras se ponía de pié con su cuchillo en mano.

–¡No Damian, él no tiene la culpa! –dijo un hombre de avanzada edad que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de toda conversación.

–Es una víctima más de ésta maldita mina como nosotros. –dijo aquel viejo con tristeza. –Qué diferencia cuando llegó todo vestido de blanco, traía a su linda esposa, estaban recién casados. Yo les ayudé a mudarse a su nueva casa. Venían felices e ilusionados. Cuando se iniciaron las excavaciones los dos trabajaron sin descanso. ¡Acuérdense! Querían atender a todos. Y ella, ella fue la primera en irse.

La plática terminó por despertar a Seiya, quien al verse con su botella vacía, se encaminó desesperado a la barra del improvisado bar bajo la carpa, tenía el cabello largo y más desordenado que de costumbre, y una incipiente barba que lo hacía irreconocible a los ojos de los demás.

–Dame un trago. –pidió al cantinero.

–¿Con qué me vas a pagar? Ya me has empeñado toda tu ropa y tus cosas. –dijo con molestia el cantinero.

Seiya hurgó en los bolsillos de su sucio pantalón que anteriormente solía ser blanco. Y sacando una vieja armónica se la ofreció al cantinero. –Toma, es todo lo que me queda ¡Pero dame un trago! –Imploró.

–¡Lárgate! –le gritó arrojando la armónica al suelo. –¡Si no traes dinero no hay alcohol! –Seiya humillado, se arrodilló trastabillando para recoger su ya de por si maltrecha armónica.

La lluvia incrementó y fuertes truenos se dejaron escuchar sobre la carpa. En medio de la creciente tormenta, las luces de un vehículo de tracción total se acercaban rumbo a la carpa. El Jeep se detuvo levantando una ola de lodo con sus grandes ruedas. Dos hombres ataviados con gabardina y sombrero descendieron del vehículo para acercarse a la carpa.

–¡Se acabaron las vacaciones! Ya se divirtieron bastante ¡Vamos! ¡A trabajar! –gritó el supervisor en turno de las maniobras de extracción, dirigiéndose con altanería al grupo de mineros.

–¿Y ustedes que dijeron? Las reses al matadero ¿no…? Nosotros ya no volveremos más a esa mina; no mientras exista el peligro de morir envenenados ¡Si quieren oro, tendrán que sacarlo ustedes mismos! –contestó a gritos el capataz.

–Ustedes tienen un contrato firmado y la ley los obliga a cumplirlo –argumentó el abogado de la compañía minera.

–A nosotros nos importa un pepino sus amenazas ¡Váyanse al diablo con su estúpido contrato.

–¡Ustedes son empleados de la compañía y están aquí para obedecer!

–¡Pero no mientras exista peligro ahí adentro, exigimos la protección de un médico y equipo profesional! –contestó el anciano.

–Se los prometemos, antes de 2 semanas estará aquí un buen médico y tendrán medicamentos.

Seiya no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y cuando escuchó los últimos argumentos del supervisor, el coraje y la impotencia lo envolvió.

–¡Mienten! ¡Estos hombres mienten! ¡No se dejen engañar por estos buitres! Porque eso son ¡buitres! ¡Viven de la carroña y comercian con la vida humana! –les gritó sin ocultar su odio y rencor guardado por la muerte de su esposa.

–¡Todos ustedes morirán envenenados por el arsénico! ¡Ó en un derrumb…! –dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de mineros. Pero no logró terminar su oración porque el Supervisor lo calló dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El pobre doctor en su estado actual, calló completamente de frente al lodo sin siquiera poner las manos, para luego el abogado y el supervisor arremeter juntos contra él a puntapiés.

–Eso te mereces por meterte en lo que no te importa. –le dijeron arrojándolo a un lugar aún más alejado de la carpa. El anciano y otro minero corrieron a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Seiya, en medio de su desesperación, le arrebató el cuchillo que llevaba uno de los mineros que lo había auxiliado, con toda la intensión de arrojárselo al supervisor de la compañía.

El supervisor reaccionó rápidamente y sacó su arma para defenderse lanzando un disparo fallido que hirió al anciano, que hasta hace unos minutos estaba defendiendo a Seiya del resto de sus compañeros mineros. El viejo se desvaneció y Seiya sólo pudo sostenerlo en sus brazos para que no se embarrara de lodo.

La trifulca no se hizo esperar, todo el grupo de mineros bajo la carpa salió en medio de la lluvia y el lodo con toda la intención de desarmar al supervisor y su compañero y darles a ambos una buena paliza.

_Continuará…_

NDA: ¡Hola, Hola! Pues heme aquí con éste nuevo loco proyecto. Como ya leyeron antes, ésta es una adaptación de una mis películas mexicanas favoritas desde que era niña. Hace poco la volvía ver y no me pude resistir a la tentación de hacer esta locura. Pensaba hacer más extenso el capítulo, pero como mi intención es actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana quiero que el gusto de leerla les dure un poquito más de tiempo. Espero les haya gustado, me encantaría saber sus comentarios, quejas y jitomatazos, de los que ya vieron la película y de los que no también. Si todo va como lo planeo ¡nos vemos en una semana!

[1] Éste lugar si existe, y el conflicto con cierta compañía minera interesada en extraer oro de esa región también.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**NDA:**

¡Hola, hola, gente bonita! Me agrada mucho el buen recibimiento que ha tenido mi historia. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias sobre todo a aquellos que la siguen y la han marcado como favorita! Ahora les traje un capítulo un poquitín más largo que el anterior. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo; y si todo marcha como espero ¡nos leemos en una semanita!

Aprovecho para contestar algunos reviews hechos como guest:

**Liz:** Me halagan mucho tus palabras, tengo poco en esto y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, espero que éste capítulo llene tus expectativas. Besos!

**Sslove:** No te preocupes, si no conoces la película, creo que de ese modo vas a disfrutar mucho más la historia. Yo también soy amante del SeiyaXSaori! Y calculo que serán alrededor de 10 capítulos más o menos …Y el final… tendrás que esperar XD!

**Capítulo 2**

Seiya miró con nerviosismo el bisturí que sostenía entre sus dedos, sus manos temblaban; casi imperceptiblemente pero lo hacían. Escuchó un leve quejido y tomó la botella de ouzo que tenía sobre la improvisada mesa de operaciones para darle un nuevo trago. Decenas de ojos lo observaban.

–No te atreves… ¿verdad doctor? –dijo en un susurro apenas audible el anciano tumbado en la cama; quien sostenía su vientre en un esfuerzo inútil por contener su dolor.

–No te preocupes hijo, yo sé que ya nada me salva. Pero me da gusto, porque así comprenderás que debes rehacer tu vida. –dijo el anciano en un tono que sonaba más a regaño que nada.

Seiya no pronunció palabra, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tal parecía que las desgracias lo acompañarían de ahora en adelante por siempre. Se reprochó en silencio su actitud ¿qué culpa tenía aquel dulce anciano de todas sus estupideces? Sus ojos destilaban tristeza. Sostuvo el bisturí entre sus dedos y lo alzó sólo para comprobar que su pulso seguía igual. El grupo de mineros lo observaban con expectativa, encabezados por el capataz con su cuchillo en mano.

–¡Vamos! ¡Haga algo, pronto! –exigió el capataz con desesperación.

–No tengas miedo hijo, y sácame este plomo que me está lastimando mucho.

La presión de la gente sólo hacía aumentar aún más el nerviosismo de Seiya.

–Cállese viejito, no me ponga más nervioso. Yo lo salvaré, lo salvaré a como dé lugar.

–Compañeros, váyanse, déjenme solo con él. –pidió gentilmente el anciano. El capataz, con una mirada le hizo saber que lo haría aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo; y cuando salió, el resto de los trabajadores lo siguieron sin emitir queja alguna.

–Acérquese por favor doctor. –Seiya le obedeció dirigiéndole una mirada triste. –Cálmate muchacho, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Y si me muero no quiero que creas que tu me has matado –una punzada de dolor lo interrumpió. –Ya es hora de que repose en las entrañas de este lugar que es mi hogar. Porque he vivido en ésta península toda mi vida –dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

Seiya intentó hacer que se callara, pero el viejo continuó. –Tu no perteneces a éste lugar necesitas irte de aquí, volver a tu mundo.

–¡Yo no sirvo para nada! ¡¿Quién soy yo?! ¡¿Qué es usted?!... ¿Qué es Miho?... Mi amada Miho, enterrada bajo esa mina, para siempre… –Seiya no pudo más y se dejó caer en el regazo del anciano llorando desconsoladamente cual si fuera un niño pequeño.

–No digas tonterías, –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza enmarañada. –vete de aquí muchacho, vuelve a ser el hombre que conocí hace tres años. Tienes una vida frente a ti.

–¡Ya la viví toda de un solo golpe! ¡Estoy en paz con la suerte! –contestó molesto mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie.

–Que pronto te das por vencido…. Recuerda estas mis últimas palabras, –dijo con vos entrecortada –que jamás se te olviden, y rígete por ellas… El destino, pondrá frente a ti, un nuevo camino, no titubees, sigue por él sin miedo que ahí estará, la verdad de tu vida….

Y diciendo esto último el anciano murió. Y Seiya sólo pudo llorar se sentía culpable e impotente; pero no había tiempo que perder, tenía que huir, si no, muy probablemente los mineros lo lincharían. Aunque no los culpaba, si pudiera el también se habría dado muerte a si mismo desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

xXx

La noche pronto le daría paso a un nuevo día y aún no se vislumbraba rayo de luz alguno, pero eso no detenía el constante movimiento del tráfico marítimo. Seiya caminó bordeando el muelle, si había un barco que lo pudiera sacar de ahí sería en ese lugar. Sin nada en los bolsillos más que su vieja armónica se encaminó como autómata buscando algún barco que lo llevara de regreso a Japón. Una parte de él se negaba a regresa.

–_¿A qué…? Si nadie ni nada me espera allá, mi única familia yace enterrada en los escombros de aquella mina maldita._ –Se decía a si mismo.

Visualizó una carga que llevaba apetitosas manzanas rojas y no se resistió a tomar una para comérsela. No había comido nada en días, únicamente el alcohol era lo que entraba a su organismo. Se recargó en los grandes cajones de madera para engullirla en unas cuantas mordidas, miró al frente y reconoció aquél barco. Ese barco iba a Japón. Se quedó observando por un rato a los trabajadores ensimismados en las maniobras de carga y descarga y no lo pensó más. En un momento de completa distracción del vigilante, subió por uno de los amarres que mantenían anclado el barco al muelle. Aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, justo a tiempo logro trepar hasta arriba y colarse en el barco sin ser visto.

Oculto en el área de carga y equipaje, Seiya abrió varias cajas que contenían frutas y alimentos enlatados. Sería un viaje largo hasta Japón.

Después de varios días de viaje y calculando que estaría cerca de su destino. Decidió sigilosamente salir hasta la cubierta ocultándose de la vista de cualquier tripulante del barco.

–Creí que nunca llegaríamos. Este viaje no sé por qué, pero se me hizo eterno. –Se quejaba un marinero con su compañero.

–Lo que pasa contigo es que te morías por llegar a Osaka ¡Estás enamorado mi viejo!

–¿Y tu qué? ¿A poco no te mueres de ganas por ver a tu mujer? –Y diciendo esto se alejaron caminando a tomar sus puestos. El barco pronto atracaría.

Seiya salió de su escondite y sin dudarlo, subió a la baranda del barco y se lanzó al mar para nadar rumbo a tierra firme. Era mejor así, no podía exponerse a que lo descubrieran cuando el barco llegara al puerto.

Después de casi media hora nadando, por fin llegó a tierra firme. Llegó a una playa que bordeaba la carretera; completamente cansado, ensopado y sucio. Decidió continuar su camino andando sobre la carretera con toda la intensión de pedir un aventón para llegar a Tokyo. A los pocos minutos escuchó que un vehículo se acercaba a toda velocidad; tanto, que no le dio tiempo hacer la señal para pedir que se detuviera. Otro vehículo le seguía muy de cerca. El doctor miró cómo más adelante, el segundo vehículo aceleró con toda la intensión de cerrarle el paso al primero, forzándolo a detenerse por completo. Un par armas salieron de la ventanilla trasera lanzando disparos al conductor del primer automóvil acribillándolo sin tapujos, para inmediatamente acelerar y perderse en el horizonte.

Seiya sorprendido, corrió hasta el automóvil detenido donde su conductor yacía muerto sobre el claxon del volante emitiendo un estridente ruido. Miró al horizonte para cerciorarse de que los asesinos no regresaran a corroborar su trabajo y abrió la puerta del auto para intentar ayudar a aquél hombre.

No podía creer lo que veía, era una visión macabra; fue como si se hubiera visto a sí mismo sin vida. El hombre que yacía muerto en aquél lujoso automóvil era idéntico a él.

–_¡Esto debe de ser una cruel broma del destino!_ –pensó Seiya.

Miró al individuo de arriba abajo, corroborando que no sólo su rostro sino su complexión, aspecto físico y estatura eran idénticas a las de él. Miró en todas direcciones y sin estar totalmente seguro de lo que hacía, subió al automóvil, al tiempo que movía el cadáver al asiento del copiloto. Puso en marcha el auto aún sin saber del todo qué es lo que haría.

La carretera estaba desierta, y Seiya se aferraba al volante sin saber todavía que hacer. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a su acompañante quien parecía estar solamente dormido.

–_Somos idénticos._ –pensó Seiya. _–De no ser por mi aspecto desaliñado y mi barba y cabello, bien podríamos ser hermanos gemelos._ –Entonces la voz de aquél anciano moribundo resonó en su cabeza. "El destino pondrá frente a ti un nuevo camino, no titubees, sigue por él sin miedo, que ahí estará la verdad de tu vida."

Sin estar plenamente convencido y sin saber realmente por qué, bajó la velocidad del vehículo, orillándolo a un área de espesa vegetación y se internó en aquel lugar con la intención de comenzar una nueva vida.

Minutos después, Seiya salió de entre la maleza ataviado con un elegante traje oscuro de diseñador, gabardina y sobrero. Al caminar entre la maleza, una rama lo apresó del abrigo, obligándolo a mirar hacia atrás para liberarse. Subió al ahora "su" automóvil con destino a quien sabe donde, dejando atrás al cuerpo de aquél hombre sin vida, vestido con un mugriento uniforme blanco.

Después de manejar por casi dos horas, decidió hacer una parada en un pequeño hotel en un pueblo cercano a Tokio. Aún nervioso y con temor de ser reconocido. Pidió una habitación en la recepción del pintoresco hotel.

–Deme una habitación. Por favor.

–Sí señor. –contestó cortésmente el empleado encargado de la recepción, mientras le extendía un libro para registrar su ingreso.

El empleado le dio su llave. –Son siete mil Yenes por adelantado señor.

Seiya abrió la cartera y pagó. –Tome, por favor que bajen mi equipaje del auto y que me suban un buen desayuno.

–Si señor, enseguida. Suba usted, es el primer cuarto a la derecha.

–Gracias.

Subió raudo con toda la intención de despojarse de toda la mugre que se le había pegado al cuerpo desde su estancia en Grecia.

xXx

Tomó una larga ducha dejando que el agua caliente corriera y se llevara todas sus penas, -si eso era posible- su cabeza estaba toda revuelta con los últimos acontecimientos. Se dejó llevar, relajándose con el sonido del agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos para retirar la espuma, realmente necesitaba un corte de cabello. Por fin, después de casi media hora, salió de la regadera con una toalla blanca sujeta a su cadera, se miró al espejo colocado sobre el lavamanos y observó su reflejo al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano para retirar el vapor.

Ya tenía todo listo. Tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar su barba para dejarla lo más corta posible. Enseguida enjabonó su cara para comenzar a pasar el rastrillo y eliminar hasta el ras, todo el vello facial de su rostro, acumulado por meses desde la muerte de Miho.

Tomó de nuevo las tijeras y con mucho cuidado comenzó a cortar su cabello aún empapado, mechón tras mechón hasta que quedó del largo que deseaba. Después de secar y peinar su cabello, terminó de vestirse y arreglarse. Toda la ropa que traía en la maleta era muy costosa, zapatos y trajes de diseñador, corbatas de seda, reloj de oro… Cuando terminó de arreglarse tomó su café -ya completamente frío-, que era lo último que le quedaba del desayuno.

Inconscientemente, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y sacó la cartera de cuero negro, igual de elegante que el esto de las prendas que levaba puestas. La puso sobre la mesa y la observó, dispuesto a hurgar en ella tomó la silla para estar más cómodo mientras indagaba en la vida privada de aquél hombre.

Dentro de la cartera, en un compartimento especial, había una serie de fotografías; en la primera aparecía una sensual chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, con una dedicatoria escrita en la parte de abajo "Para mi admirador número uno. Shaina". Pasó a la siguiente fotografía, se trataba de una risueña pequeñita de cabellos color lavanda, piel blanquísima y mejillas sonrosadas. _–Que linda es_ –pensó Seiya. Al pasar a la tercera y última fotografía se quedó sin aliento. Una hermosa mujer también de cabellos color lavanda y ojos azules pero de mirada triste, se encontraba plasmada en aquel pedazo de papel. Se quedó mirando aquella fotografía hipnotizado con la belleza de ese ser que se le antojaba celestial.

Hizo a un lado las fotografías y sacó varias tarjetas de presentación, se trataban de una importante empresa farmacéutica a nombre del dueño y director general de la corporación. Y por fin encontró un documento que lo sacó de dudas; estaba a nombre Tenma Takeda… y venía su dirección…

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 3**

Aferrándose al volante del automóvil, con nerviosismo; Seiya se encaminó a la dirección que venía grabada en la licencia de manejo de Tenma Takeda. Ya adentrado en la ciudad, mientras recorría las calles de Tokio, no le fue difícil encontrar el camino correcto; el distrito donde se encontraba ubicada la residencia era muy conocido por ser dónde la gente de mejor posición económica y social residía en la gran urbe.

Faltando poco para llegar Seiya se dijo a sí mismo. _–¡¿Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo?! No debería, yo…_

Y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba frente a la lujosa residencia marcada con el número que estaba buscando. Detuvo el Mercedes justo frente a la reja, y en menos de tres segundos un empleado –al parecer se trataba del jardinero- se acercó rápidamente; e inclinándose en señal de respeto, le abría paso para que entrara.

–Buenas tardes señor –Lo saludó el buen hombre. Seiya todo nervioso contestó escuetamente el saludo, e hizo lo propio introduciendo el automóvil en el interior de la mansión.

Un extenso camino arbolado lo condujo a la residencia. Era un hermoso día soleado, el trinar de los pájaros lo acompañó durante su recorrido, todo parecía sacado de una postal comercial, lo cual lejos de tranquilizarlo lo puso más nervioso. Detuvo frente a la casa el automóvil, donde ya lo esperaba impaciente el mayordomo, un hombre calvo y alto. Éste se acercó, y antes de que pudiera bajarse, muy respetuosamente se dirigió a él.

–Buenas tardes señor. La señora no lo esperaba tan prono y salió con la niña, fueron de compras.

–Está bien. Baje las maletas por favor. –Contestó prácticamente esquivando la mirada del sirviente.

El mayordomo obedeció y esperó a que Seiya bajara del auto y se encaminara al interior de la mansión para ir detrás de él. Al entrar en la casa el joven doctor trató de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su asombro ante el lujo de la estancia principal, los muebles y la decoración eran sin lugar a dudas algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

–¿Subo las maletas a su habitación, señor?

–Sí.

El mayordomo subió las grandes escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones superiores. Seiya no le despegó la vista ni un momento tratando de averiguar ¿cuál demonios sería "su" habitación?

Miró a su alrededor. Al verse completamente sólo en la estancia, decidió echar un vistazo a el resto de la casa. Caminó lentamente por los alrededores hasta llegar a lo que pensó se trataría de su oficina o despacho personal. Se trataba de una habitación bastante espaciosa y cómoda, con una pequeña estancia con sillones de piel, amplios libreros y un bello escritorio de ébano. Su atención se centró sobre la botella de whiskey que se encontraba primorosamente dispuesta sobre una bandeja sobre el escritorio. Impulsivamente, Seiya tomó la botella y la abrió dispuesto a servirse un trago, pero no pudo; algo lo detuvo. No sabía exactamente qué lo había detenido, pero lentamente volvió a dejar el vaso sobre el escritorio y cerró de nuevo la botella. Suspiró apesadumbrado y decidió ocupar su mente en algo más productivo.

Rodeó el escritorio palpando con sus dedos la fina madera, hasta alcanzar la silla para sentarse. Abrió el folder de cuero que tenía frente a él y se dio a la parsimoniosa tarea de leer detenidamente cada uno de los documentos que se encontró. Agradeció su vocación de médico le permitía leer mucho más rápido que el resto de las personas promedio. Las horas pasaron, y sin darse cuenta, devoró cada uno de los documentos contenidos en aquél escritorio.

El ruido del motor de un vehículo acercándose lo sacó de su lectura, y su corazón se aceleró. Miró por la ventana a su espalda levantando levemente la persiana con sus dedos. Y pudo distinguir un Audi color blanco que se detenía junto al Mercedes negro que hasta hace un momento el venía conduciendo. El mayordomo abrió la puerta trasera del recién llegado automóvil, y vio bajar a la pequeña y segundos más tarde a la madre, quien enseguida tomó la mano de la niña y subió las escaleras adentrándose a la casa. Seiya soltó la persiana, comenzó a sudar frío, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en este embrollo, tragó grueso y decidió seguir adelante; así que disimuladamente volvió a tomar asiento y siguió con su labor.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia principal entraba una elegante mujer y su pequeña hija, enseguida se acercó la sirvienta anunciándole la llegada de su esposo.

–Señora. Ahí está el señor –le dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el despacho. La jovencita, ataviada en uniforme doméstico, tomó la mano de la pequeña.

Saori miró en dirección al despacho con indiferencia, para enseguida subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Seiya alcanzó a escuchar la pequeña conversación, y creyó que por fin conocería a aquella mujer que le había quitado el aliento. Todo nervioso como se sentía, torpemente tiró algunos documentos al suelo para rápidamente agacharse a recogerlos, y al intentar ponerse de nuevo de pie su cabeza pegó en el escritorio.

–¡Rayos! ¡Que torpe! –escuchó pasitos acercándose a lo lejos. Inmediatamente disimuló su postura, volviendo a tomar asiento en una falsa pose sobria y elegante.

Una pequeña melena de cabellos color lila se asomó disimuladamente por la puerta abierta, la pequeñita con el típico uniforme escolar nipón, atravesó el marco de la puerta de lado a lado sin entrar al despacho, como haciéndose notar. Seiya la miraba con el rabillo del ojo sin despegar la vista del "importantísimo" documento que tenía en sus manos. La niña volvió a atravesar la puerta de lado a lado y Seiya no pudo fingir más.

–¡Hija! –sonaba raro decirlo, sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

–¿Sí papá? –la pequeñita de unos seis añitos por fin entró tímidamente al despacho.

–¿Por qué no entras a saludarme? –se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña.

–Pues… Porque luego te enojas. –dijo la niña evitando hacer contacto visual con el que ahora pensaba era su padre.

–¿Enojarme yo…? –Seiya se arrodilló para verla más de cerca.

–¿…y por qué habría yo de enojarme contigo? –No pudo resistirse a la tentación de por fin alzarla en sus brazos. Era sin duda una niña muy linda y tierna.

Seiya encendió una de las lámparas del despacho. –A ver dime… ¿qué ves en mis ojos? –esta sería la prueba de fuego, pensó. –¿No ves que te quiero mucho? –La niña jugaba con su corbata.

–Pero… ¿de veras me quieres?

–Claro que si –a Seiya se le hizo un nuevo nudo en la garganta; que había tenido que pasar esta pequeña para creer que su padre no la quería. –¿todos los papás quieren a sus hijos, no?

–Si, pero yo creía que tu no eras de esos papás. –Dijo con inocencia la chiquilla.

–No digas tonterías. Y a ver, dime… ¿tú me quieres a mi? –preguntó juguetonamente, mientras la ponía de pie sobre el fino escritorio, sin importarle que éste se maltratara. Así la podría mirar directamente a los ojos mientras conversaban.

La niña tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y por fin lo miró totalmente de frente.

–¡Yo te quiero mucho, mucho! Como de aquí al cielo… –a Seiya se le llenó el corazón de alegría y un leve calorcito invadió su interior de escuchar aquella pueril declaración de amor. –¿…Y a mamá? ¿También la quieres?

–Seguro que si, tanto como a ti.

–Entonces… ¿por qué no hablas con ella? ¿Ni la llevas de paseo? ¿Ni comes con nosotros? –el doctor tragó grueso.

–Por mis ocupaciones. Pero de ahora en adelante, todo será distinto, saldremos a pasear juntos y nos divertiremos mucho.

–¿De verdad? ¡Voy a contárselo a mamá!

Seiya la detuvo. – Espera, antes quiero hablar contigo. –cargó de nuevo a la pequeña para llevarla hasta el escritorio y ocupando nuevamente la silla la sentó en su regazo.

–¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué has hecho todos estos días que no nos hemos visto.

–Pues… he ido al colegio. Por cierto que este mes me he sacado puros dieces. –dijo con aires de presunción. –Fíjate que ya sé escribir mi nombre, el tuyo, el de mamá y hasta el de todos los empleados. –Al escuchar eso Seiya tuvo una idea que le ayudaría a sobrellevar su farsa a límites que nunca creyó alcanzar.

–¿Será posible? Eso me lo vas a demostrar. –inmediatamente sacó una hoja blanca y le extendió un bolígrafo a la niña.

–Escribe aquí el nombre de tu mamá…

–S-a-o-r-i. –deletreó la pequeña mientras escribía. Seiya sonrió, era un hermoso nombre.

–¡Muy bien! A ver… ahora el nombre del jardinero…

Y así fue como Seiya supo, si querer, los nombres de todos y cada un de los que vivían en aquella casa.

xXx

–Señora, la cena está lista…

Sentada frente al tocador, se dirigió a su empleada con tono sereno, a sabiendas de la respuesta que obtendría de su pregunta.

–Pregúntale al señor si va a cenar aquí o… afuera. –Dijo con tristeza en sus ojos, volviendo rápidamente su mirada al espejo.

–Si, señora. –La joven sirvienta cerró la puerta tras de si, le dolía ver a su ama así de triste. Se encaminó hasta el despacho donde le extrañó ver la puerta completamente abierta y más aún el ver al señor de la casa jugando con su pequeña hija.

–¡Ya ves que si pude papá!

–Eres muy inteligente hijita –cariñosamente le acarició su corta y sedosa melena lavanda.

–¿Señor? –a la humilde empleada no le quedó otra opción mas que interrumpir.

–¿Sí… Yumiko? –a Seiya le reconfortó el hecho de por fin poder dirigirse a la servidumbre por su nombre.

–Quiere saber la señora si va usted a cenar aquí o afuera...

Inmediatamente, la pequeña le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a su supuesto padre, recordándole la promesa que hace unos instantes le había hecho. Seiya le sonrió cómplice y le contestó a Yumiko con toda naturalidad.

–Dígale que aquí… –Yumiko se quedó de una pieza, era la primera vez en meses que el señor se quedaría a cenar en casa.

–¡Que bueno que te vas a quedar, papito! –dijo la pequeña abrazándolo –¡Anda vamos!

–Espera Naomi. –y Seiya guardó la preciada hoja de papel en una de las gavetas del escritorio.

–¡Apúrate, vámos! –la pequeña Naomi lo tomó de la mano halándolo para urgirlo a ponerse de pie.

La pequeña no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la estancia principal donde Saori venía bajando las escaleras. Al bajar el último escalón tomó la mano de la niña y se dirigió al comedor, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a su esposo.

Pero la pregunta de Seiya la detuvo.

–Buenas noches Saori ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –le preguntó Seiya con la clara intensión de detener su camino al comedor.

–Muy bien. Gracias. –Contestó con marcada indiferencia y acto seguido continuó su camino hasta el comedor sin soltar a la pequeña de su agarre.

Tatsumi ya tenía dispuesta la mesa para los tres, y aunque Seiya no sabía qué lugar le correspondería, siguió los pasos de Saori hasta la sillita especial para la pequeña Naomi colocada en medio de la mesa rectangular, en donde Yumiko se encargó de asegurarla y ponerla cómoda para la cena. Saori caminó hasta uno de los cabezales de la mesa para tomar asiento y Seiya en un gesto de buenos modales, apuró el paso para alcanzar a recorrerle la silla.

–Gracias. No debías molestarte. –le contestó Saori con la misma indiferencia de hace un momento.

–No es molestia. –y se dirigió al que supuso, sería su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa.

A Saori le extrañó su contestación, esas actitudes no eran comunes en Tenma; y sin darle mayor importancia, le pidió al mayordomo que sirviera la cena.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, y el alimento le sentó bastante bien a Seiya quien desde el desayuno en el pequeño hotel no había probado nada. En toda la noche no pudo despegarle los ojos a Saori, atento a cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos, su hermoso cabello y sus ojos azules… temía que su torpeza arruinara la velada. Tuvo que hacer recuento en su memoria de modales y etiqueta, para no descubrirse en su engaño. De vez en cuando Naomi le lanzaba alguna sonrisa cómplice y Seiya le respondía de la misma forma.

–Yumiko. Por favor lleva a la niña a la cama. –Pidió Saori. La pequeña se había quedado profundamente dormida en su silla. En cuanto la sirvienta se retiró con la niña, Seiya se levantó de la mesa.

–Yo también me voy a acostar, estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches.

–¡Espera Tenma! –le dijo al momento que se ponía de pie. –Me urge hablar contigo un momento. Se trata de algo que es necesario que resolvamos lo antes posible.

Seiya no pudo ignorar el tono nervioso en su voz. –Como gustes. Hablemos.

Saori se dirigió al despacho, ahí podrían hablar con mayor privacidad. No tomó asiento, se dio la media vuelta y encaró de una vez por todas a su esposo.

–Esta noche te he encontrado diferente...

–¿Sí? ¿Qué rareza me has encontrado? –preguntó un poco nervioso, sus manos sudaban. –¿Qué te ha molestado de mi?

–¿Molestarme? –Saori rió. –Al contrario, esta noche has estado atento, fino, casi humano, cosas que son completamente extrañas en tu carácter. Por eso me he atrevido a pedirte que me escuches. Quiero aprovechar tu estado de ánimo que seguramente será un relámpago –dijo con dolor en su voz. –Mañana volverás a ser el mismo sujeto intratable. A quien no se le puede dirigir la palabra por miedo a una… contestación grosera. –Saori le dio la espalda en un intento por contenerse, no quería derramar más lágrimas, ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar.

–Es como tener un extraño en tu propia casa. –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

–Termina. –pidió Seiya con serenidad.

–¡Tenma! Ya no puedo sobrellevar por más tiempo esta situación… ¡Dame el divorcio!

_Continuará…_

**NDA:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Perdón por cortarles en lo más emocionante jajajaja, pero así es esto! Estuve a punto de no alcanzar a subir este capi, porque tengo mil cosas que hacer, pero me puse las pilas y aquí lo tienen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si Dios quiere nos leemos en una semana ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 4**

–¡Tenma! Ya no puedo sobrellevar por más tiempo esta situación… ¡Dame el divorcio! ¡Dámelo! –sonó más a una súplica que a una petición.

Seiya se le quedó mirando con sus hermosos ojos cafés llenos de tristeza

–…Es una decisión extrema… ¿Lo has pensado bien Saori?

–¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? –Saori tomó por fin asiento en el sofá de piel, intentando esquivar esa mirada que por alguna extraña razón la incomodaba.

–Sé que es inútil preguntarte cuál es la causa de esa decisión... –Continuó Seiya hablando en un tono de voz bajo, tranquilo y sereno.

–…Sí, sería una pregunta inútil.

–Sí. Comprendo que yo soy esa causa, y no lo voy a negar. –Seiya tomó asiento a su lado para poder hacer que Saori lo mirara a la cara. Aunque parecía tranquilo, por dentro su cabeza daba miles de vueltas y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella y se miraban completamente de frente. Aún así Saori esquivó su mirada.

–Pero quisiera que esta noche, me hablaras de una manera diferente, que me contaras todo lo que te pasa como si fuera yo un extraño, un amigo ocasional… –dijo en un tono conciliador.

Saori volteo por fin a verlo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de aquél hombre. No solo se había portado como todo un caballero, sino que ahora ¿quería que le contara lo que le afligía? Algo en esa mirada castaña la hizo ponerse de pié de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa.

–De verdad que estás extraño esta noche.

–¿Desde cuando pensaste en el divorcio? –preguntó intentando que ella no se desviara del tema. –¿Desde cuándo dejaste de quererme? –Y no supo por qué pero al pronunciar aquellas palabras le costó trabajo respirar.

–¿Quién puede precisar el límite del amor?... Quizás fue cuando descubrí lo de ella… –pronunció con profundo dolor y Seiya parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo.

–¡Quizás fue cuando descubrí que te casaste conmigo… por mi dinero!

–¡Saori! –Seiya volvió a ponerse de pie, y Saori continuó.

–¡¿No me has ofrecido esta noche una amistad aunque sea ocasional?!... –lo encaró. –Pues bien, la voy a aprovechar para decirte… no lo que he sufrido a tu lado, que además de frío y calculador, eres soberbio… ¡sino porque ya no me es posible vivir así!

Pero ¿cómo defender lo indefendible? Se preguntó el castaño –¿Por qué has soportado tanto? ¿Algún resto de amor?

Saori rió con amargura esquivando de nuevo su mirada. –No, con estos dos años de aislamiento absoluto has destrozado lo último que podía quedar… Ha sido por Naomi, ¡nada más que por Naomi! Cuando ella nació, pensé que algo humano deberías tener, pero pronto me viste ver que me equivoqué. Luego me resigné a vivir así... toda mi vida, por ella, porque pensé en lo que sufren los hijos de padres divorciados… Pero también ha sido un error, haces sufrir a mi hija, la atormentas… ¡Por las noches entre sueños te llama con un miedo terrible como si tu solo nombre la hiciera temblar! –Saori no pudo contenerse más y se soltó a llorar.

Y por fin volteó a verlo totalmente de frente.

–¡Y a ella no la vas a hacer sufrir! ¡¿Me oyes?! –le gritó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sus ojos azules brillaban aún más con todas esas lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos. Suspiró profundamente.

–Tenma… Te exijo el divorcio ¿Me lo das o lo pido yo? –dijo en un todo de voz más calmado. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un poco mejor, mas desahogada, le había hecho bien que la escucharan.

Seiya se acercó a ella, sentía ganas de abrazarla, al verla ahí llorando y exponiéndole todo su sufrimiento y el de la pequeña Naomi. Sintió unas ganas enormes de protegerlas a ambas. Ella volvió a esquivar sus ojos como al principio.

–No te niego la razón Saori. La tienes toda… Pero me has hablado en la noche más difícil de mi vida. Algo muy extraño me sucedió en este último viaje. Algo, que tal vez algún día te explique… Por ahora no puedo decirte, más que estás enfrente de un hombre, distinto… Un hombre que quiere rehacer su vida… ¿No me crees?

–Quisiera creerte… –Saori negó con la cabeza, con su rostro agachado bañado en lágrimas.

–Créeme. Esta noche has estado admirable. –él la miró con devoción, mientras ella le daba la espalda. –Quizás sea la primera vez que realmente te comprendo. Quizás, éste hombre nuevo que ha nacido en mi, pueda hacerte feliz algún día. Ni tú ni yo lo sabemos… ¡Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo! –le suplicó.

Saori no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tantos años de sufrimiento en un matrimonio donde se sentía como un objeto más de su casa. Donde sólo era un adorno más, una bella pieza que presumir ante la gente. Por primera vez sintió que Tenma hablaba con el corazón. Y es que mucho tiempo amó a ese hombre con locura hasta que sus actitudes acabaron secando y carcomiendo aquel amor que ella le profesaba con devoción hasta convertirse en polvo.

Se giró para verlo de frente, él ya se había acercado más de la cuenta, tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos castaños brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, y aunque una parte de ella se negaba a creer que podía haber una oportunidad para su matrimonio, no pudo evitar ver la sinceridad de su rostro.

Y Saori tomó una decisión.

–Está bien. Será la última. –suspiró profundamente, secando su rostro con su mano. –Dios sabe que sólo lo hago como madre. –y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio y seco. –Porque yo como mujer, será muy difícil que vuelva a creer en ti. –Y diciendo esto último, se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, dejando a un Seiya sumamente triste y pensativo.

xXx

No quiso incomodarla, después de la plática que tuvieron. Seiya decidió dar un paseo por los jardines de la casa, y meditar bien en lo que haría. Miró al cielo, era una noche despejada bañada de estrellas. Decidió esperar a que Saori se durmiera para subir a la que ahora sería su habitación.

–_Tú no mereces sufrir de esa forma Saori, ni tú ni Naomi merecen ese trato._ –y con ese pensamiento se dejó caer en la hierva fresca para poder admirar la bóveda celeste.

–_En lo que a mi respecta haré todo lo posible por hacerlas felices a ambas. Porque lo mereces Saori, porque me has embrujado con tu belleza, porque también Naomi lo merece… y porque también yo deseo ser feliz a tu lado. Te lo prometo._

xXx

A pesar de haber dormido pocas horas se sentía con muchos más ánimos y energías. Ahora tenía una fuerte razón para salir adelante, una razón para ser feliz. El haber dormido toda la noche a su lado al principio lo había puesto nervioso, pero pronto calló rendido al calor de la habitación y ese aroma a flores y vainilla que emanaba de ella lo reconfortó, y al cerrar los ojos su mente se calló y sus demonios del pasado fueron cediendo ante los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos color lavando y profundos ojos azules que apenas conocía, pero que no sabía por qué le robaba el aliento cada vez que la miraba.

Aún no salía el sol, miró el reloj despertador en la mesa de noche, faltaba un cuarto de hora y serían las seis. El respirar acompasado de Saori le dijo que ella aún dormía. Entró al enorme closet vestidor.

–_Vaya, a este hombre si que le gustaba consentirse._ –Pensó al ver la gran cantidad de ropa zapatos y accesorios con los que contaba Tenma, las cuales casi equiparaban a las que tenía Saori del lado opuesto del grandísimo closet.

Tomó un par de tenis y un conjunto deportivo con sudadera para vestirse. Tenía ganas de correr. Había decidido dejar el alcohol de una vez por todas. Y como médico, sabía que si quería desintoxicarse tenía que sudar, hacer ejercicio y llenar su cuerpo de endorfinas que lo mantuvieran de buen humor y alejado de aquel desgraciado vicio.

Los alrededores de la enorme mansión fueron suficientes para hacerlo sudar durante casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. Al regresar a la habitación, notó que Saori ya no estaba en la cama, rápidamente tomó una ducha y se vistió con otro de los costosos trajes que Tenma Takeda tenía. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su despacho para organizar en su portafolio, los documentos que según su nueva agenda, necesitaría para trabajar ese día. Seiya se enfrentaría a un nuevo reto: suplantar a Tema en su trabajo.

Salió de su despacho y pudo ver a Yumiko acomodando un primoroso ramo de rosas en la estancia principal.

–Buenos días Yumiko. ¿No ha bajado la señora?

–Buenos días señor. No, ahora le iba a subir su desayuno como es su costumbre.

–Oh… Entiendo. –Dijo Seiya con tristeza, tenía ganas de estar a su lado antes de ir a trabajar.

–No es necesario Yumiko, –los interrumpió Saori. –Hoy desayuno en el comedor.

Seiya la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba más hermosa que ayer. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de satín color rosa pálido que acentuaba más los tonos violeta de su cabello donde llevaba puesta una banda blanca y calzaba zapatillas del mismo color.

–Gracias Saori. No sabes como te agradezco esto…

–No tienes nada que agradecer. –Saori le sonrió a Seiya por primera vez. Y él sintió que el piso que tocaban sus pies desaparecía momentáneamente. –Quiero creer en tus palabras de anoche. Y poner todo lo que esté de mi parte para que lo cumplas.

Saori caminó hasta su sitio en la mesa, y él la siguió para acercarle la silla.

–Gracias. –lo miró regalándole una nueva sonrisa, y el corazón del castaño se aceleró aún mas.

Seiya por su parte se dirigió a su lugar, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de la que ahora consideraba su hija.

–¿Y la pequeña Naomi? ¿Dónde está?

–¿La pequeña Naomi? –Saori rió. –Si que has cambiado, nunca la habías llamado con tanto cariño. –dijo extrañada.

–Eso, y muchas otras cosas que notarás raras, te demostrarán que soy otro.

–Tu hija se fue al colegio. Son cosas que nunca te han preocupado, de hecho creí que no te importaban.

–Tienes razón. –dijo con una sonrisa triste. –Pero ahora, esa niña es lo más importante del mundo para mi. Sólo hay algo que me puede importar más… la madre.

Saori sintió que se le detenía el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Y al ver sus ojos, esa mirada, su tono de voz, había algo en ese hombre que la ponía nerviosa.

–_¿Pero que me pasa?_ –pensó. –_Apenas ha pasado un solo día de haberme hecho la promesa de cambiar… y ya le estoy creyendo. No… tengo que esperar. Y ver si realmente ha cambiado y es un hombre nuevo como dice serlo._

xXx

Seiya dejó que el chofer lo llevara a los laboratorios. Argumentando que ese día no tendría salidas y que todo el día lo pasaría dentro de las instalaciones del corporativo.

Al bajarse del auto tragó grueso, unas enormes escaleras lo condujeron al mezzanine donde una gran fuente decorada con plantas daba la bienvenida al suntuoso corporativo de los Laboratorios Takeda.

Sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, se encaminó a la recepción para tomar el elevador, que pensó seguramente lo dirigiría a su oficina. En su camino, fue saludado por diversas personas a quienes obviamente no conocía, pero saludó con gusto y cortesía.

Al entrar al elevador, se alegró de encontrar al operador quien también lo saludó.

–Buenos días señor Takeda ¿Va a su oficina?

–Buenos días. Así es… Makoto –leyó su nombre en la placa de su uniforme. –Muchas gracias.

El elevadorista lo llevó hasta el penthouse donde se encontraban las oficinas principales del corporativo.

–Que tenga un buen día señor.

–Gracias Makoto, igualmente para ti.

Al abrir las puertas salió del elevador topándose con una recepción con dos guardias de seguridad que lo saludaron respetuosamente.

Seiya caminó a paso lento por el pasillo principal, el cual pensó lo dirigiría a su lugar. Leyendo cada una de las placas colocadas en las puertas, por fin, al final del pasillo, dio con la que sería la suya. " Dr. Tenma Takeda, Director General" se leía en aquella placa de color dorado.

Al abrir la puerta, una chica de largo cabello rubio -que al parecer se trataba de su secretaria personal- retocaba su maquillaje.

–¡Tenma! ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste! –dijo coquetamente mientras se le lanzaba al cuello tratando de darle beso en la boca con sus labios recién pintados.

Continuará…

**NDA:** ¡Hola todo mundo! Sé lo que estarán pensando ¡Ah, ese Tenma es toda una fichita! Jajajajaja ¡Y lo que falta por verse! ¡Y todos los embrollos en los que nuestro queridísimo Pegaso se verá inmiscuido! Créanme, esto apenas comienza a ponerse color hormiga.

No me resta más que agradecerles a todos ustedes que leen mi humilde historia: muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias; a los que leen anónimamente, a los que me han dejado su valiosa opinión, y a todos los que la siguen y se emocionan junto conmigo. Si Dios así me lo permite ¡nos leemos en una semana! ¡Besos!

**Respuesta a reviews hechos como guest:**

Sslove: Siiii, me gusta dejar picada a la gente en lo más emocionante jeje. Así los tengo a la expectativa ¡Qué bueno que estés disfrutando esta loca historia!

Liz: ¡Y lo que falta!… no tengo nada en contra de Tenma, me cae bien; pero todos sabemos que Seiya es Seiya, y diga lo que diga la gente, es un amor de hombre! No por nada en el anime todas se derriten por él ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!


	5. Chapter 5

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 5**

De inmediato Seiya esquivó sus labios y se deshizo de su agarre.

La chica no ocultó su impresión, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender qué era lo que pasaba.

–¿Se… se divirtió mucho jefe? –al fin preguntó. No sabía que decir ni como actuar ante la actitud tan rara de su jefe.

–¡Fui a trabajar, no a divertirme! –dijo con tono serio y ligeramente molesto. Y se dirigió deprisa a su oficina cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

Al entrar, Seiya se recargó tras la puerta emitiendo un profundo suspiro y aflojando un poco su corbata, por un momento sintió que le apretaba el cuello.

–Dios mío ¡Estuvo cerca!... ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa mujer?... –avanzó a paso lento en el interior del lugar. Era una oficina muy amplia e iluminada; decorada sobriamente con una fina sala de piel, un pequeño bar y área de cafetería, un par de libreros y un enorme escritorio. Pero lo más impresionante de todo, era la majestuosa vista a espaldas del gran escritorio, donde un ventanal de piso a techo dejaba ver la gran urbe que era Tokio.

Tomó asiento en la ostentosa silla ejecutiva; el escritorio se encontraba pulcramente ordenado.

–_¿Por dónde demonios empiezo?_ –Abrió una de las gavetas, la cual contenía diversos documentos y comenzó a leer, muchos de aquellos papeles eran copia de los mismos que llevaba él en su portafolio.

–_**¿Señor?**_ –Seiya miró en todas direcciones tratando de identificar de donde provenía aquél sonido. _**–El señor Gigas desea verlo…**_

Por fin, vio una luz parpadeando en el aparato intercomunicador del teléfono. Nervioso, presionó el botón más grande de todos, el cuál supuso le serviría para contestar.

–¿Gigas? –preguntó al fin aclarándose la garganta.

–_**Si señor… El representante de la Global Pharmaceutical Company de Chicago. **_

–Di… dígale que pase… -_Y ese quién demonios será.-_

Segundos más tarde un regordete hombretón quien portaba un enorme rubí en lugar de ojo y hablaba con un extraño acento se adentraba en la oficina.

–¡Buenos días mi queridísimo Tenma! –cerró con un portazo. –¿Cómo estás hermano? Déjame que te dé un abrazó.

–Ho… hola ¿Qué tal? –el castaño recibió el abrazo sin saber cómo actuar ante tanta familiaridad de aquél desconocido. –¿Qué hay de esa buena vida? –no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decir.

–Muy buena, muy buena ¡En este país encantador solo los tontos no logran hacer buenos negocios! –rió jocosamente mostrando toda su dentadura, al tiempo que sujetaba su prominente barriga.

–Ese buen humor es contagioso Gigas. –Seiya volvió a tomar asiento y con un gesto de su mano invitaba a aquel extraño hombre a hacer lo mismo.

Gigas lo ignoró, tal parecía que su hiperactividad no lo dejaba tranquilo. –¡Yo siempre estoy alegre, Tenma! Desde que llegué a este país no he dejado de… ¡Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a aquella conferencia en Osaka! –no le dejó contestar. –¡Qué aventura, y que chicas llevaste! Como que las sabes escoger ¿Eh?– volvió a reír a carcajadas. Esta vez Seiya creyó que botaría la piedra que llevaba por ojo en cualquier momento. No le quedo otra que seguirle el juego y "reír" junto con el regordete hombrecillo.

–¡Japón es la tierra de los negocios!

–Si, es un lugar apto para invertir, con una estabilidad económica que pocas naciones tienen. –argumentó el castaño, sin saber de dónde demonios se le había ocurrido aquello que parecía haber sido sacado de una revista de finanzas.

Gigas controló un poco su risa y tomó aire en un suspiro; y acercándose demasiado al doctor se recargó comodinamente a sus anchas en el escritorio. Seiya lo miraba incrédulo, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero aquel hombre lo incomodaba. Deseaba despacharlo cuanto antes.

–Bueno y… de negocios ¿qué me cuentas?

Y cambiando su semblante y su tono de voz a uno más serio, Gigas se limitó a hablar de lo que originalmente lo había llevado hasta el corporativo de los Laboratorios Takeda.

–¿Recibiste la nueva muestra que te dejé ayer con Jabu? ¿No?

–No… –Seiya se revolvió un tanto nervioso en su asiento. –…Jabu no me ha dicho nada.

–Verás… Se trata de la misma cosa. Sólo que en otros envases, otras etiquetas; pero la misma dosificación. Usando el mismo sistema de evaporización, cada ampolleta produce la misma cantidad… ¿Me entiendes?

El castaño no contestó nada, todo eso le sonaba a un negocio turbio, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Gigas se incorporó de su desparpajada posición para caminar jugando un bolígrafo que había tomado del escritorio.

–Otra cosa que quiero decirte… el próximo pedido viene por avión, es más caro pero más seguro. Ya sabes, las autoridades de la aduana marítima están sobre nosotros.

–Me parece muy bien esa medida. –le siguió el juego.

–Por cierto Tenma, aún me debes diez millones de mi última comisión. Dile a Shiryu que me haga el cheque de una vez ya que esta noche salgo para Chicago. –y dándole una palmada en la espalda lo encomió. –Anda, háblale a tu administrador.

A Seiya no le quedó otra más que hacerle caso a aquél hombre, deseaba que saliera por esa puerta de inmediato. Y utilizando el intercomunicador se dirigió a su exuberante secretaria.

–Señorita. Dígale a Shiryu que haga un cheque por diez millones a favor del señor Gigas, y que lo traiga enseguida...

–_**Sí señor.**_

–Gracias, gracias mi queridísimo Tenma. –sonrió satisfecho con sus enormes dientes amarillos.

xXx

–No sé que mosca le ha picado al jefe. Trae un genio de los mil demonios ¡Y ahora me llama s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a!

–No te preocupes Yuzuriha, será algún pleito familiar... Ó tal vez alguna novedad con su amante… –dijo despreocupadamente la empleada de la limpieza, mientras aseaba y ponía en orden el escritorio.

xXx

Las risotadas de Gigas apenas y lo habían dejado escuchar el llamado de la puerta.

–Adelante.

Shiryu cerró la puerta detrás de él y con rostro afable se dirigió a ambos.

–Buenos días. –se acercó al escritorio extendiéndole el cheque a Seiya para que lo firmara. –Aquí tiene señor.

–Buenos días Shiryu. –contestó amablemente Seiya al saludo mientras instintivamente tomaba el cheque.

Seiya observó detenidamente el pedazo de papel en sus manos y de repente al ver cómo el administrador le extendía un bolígrafo tragó en seco. Tenía que firmar el cheque. Tomó el bolígrafo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo mirándolo fijamente.

Shiryu notó como su jefe titubeaba y no se decidía a firmar el cheque. –¿Qué le pasó señor? ¿Se lastimó la mano?

–Sí. –contestó el castaño. –Una ligera torcedura jugando frontón, pero me duele atrozmente al mover los dedos. –se quejó.

–Imposible… no puedo escribir.

–¿Quiere usted que lo firme?

–Si me hace usted el favor. –Seiya suspiró aliviado, era una suerte que su administrador tuviera autorización para firmar la chequera de la compañía. Shiryu tomó el cheque y lo firmó él mismo para enseguida entregárselo a Gigas.

–Ok, tengo que irme Tenma. Pero ya nos veremos cuando llegue la mercancía.

–De acuerdo Gigas. –le extendió su mano izquierda para despedirse. –¡Y cuidado con las de Chicago!

Gigas se carcajeó –¡Tenma, esa vida es deliciosa!

Seiya despidió a ambos para al fin quedarse solo en su oficina. Tenía que saber inmediatamente de que se trataba todo eso de lo que le había hablado aquel molesto y regordete hombre. Se comunicó de nuevo a cuenta con su secretaria.

–Señorita, por favor dígale a Jabu que venga a mi oficina.

–_**Sí, señor.**_

xXx

En el laboratorio principal del corporativo Takeda; Jabu, un eminente químico fármaco biólogo y jefe de esa área; se encontraba realizando diversas pruebas para lo que serían una nueva generación de medicamentos.

–_**Señor Jabu,**_ –escuchó el llamado por los altoparlantes. _**–el señor Takeda lo espera en su oficina. **_

Estuvo a punto de soltar el matraz que sostenía en la mano al escuchar aquél nombre.

–_¡Pero cómo es posible!_ –sudó frío.

xXx

Seiya revisaba las órdenes de compra hechas a la Global Pharmaceutical Company de Chicago, eran demasiadas, eran tantas que podría asegurar que gran parte del producto de venta de los laboratorios Takeda eran importaciones, es decir, compras hechas a la susodicha compañía farmacéutica con sede en Chicago. Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Y por un momento tuvo el presentimiento de que todo esto pudiera estar ligado al asesinato de Tenma.

–Adelante. –se puso de pie mirando al exterior por el gran ventanal. Ya había tomado la precaución de vendar su mano derecha y así tener el pretexto de no firmar ningún documento ese día.

Jabú entró a paso lento, incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían. Por fin se acercó al escritorio, Seiya no se giraba para verlo de frente, lo que lo descolocó poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

–¿Me llamó usted, señor? –dijo tratando de evitar el temblor en su voz.

–Sí –por fin se giró.

A Jabu se le heló la sangre. Era él y estaba vivo.

–¿Por qué no me había dicho de la muestra que le entregó Gigas? –preguntó molesto.

–Es que… no sabía que ya había usted regresado, señor. Pero…

–¿Dónde está?

–La tengo guardada en la caja de seguridad ¿Quiere que se la traiga?

–No, vamos allá a verla –Seiya caminó hacia la salida, mientras Jabu se quedaba incrédulo, estático en su sitio –Venga, vamos.

Y ambos se encaminaron al área de los laboratorios.

xXx

Seiya miró expectante, los laboratorios eran enormes. Todo ese piso estaba destinado a la experimentación y aprobación de nuevas fórmulas. Las cuales se suponía, debían de pasar por un estricto control de calidad. Al llegar a la mesa de pruebas de Jabu, éste se excusó.

–Ahora mismo se la traigo señor. –el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

Jabu abrió la caja fuerte refrigerada, hecha especialmente para conservar muestras y mezclas de gran valor para la compañía. Y entregándole un pequeño tubo de ensayo le preguntó.

–¿Quiere usted que la analice?

–No, no es necesario. –le contestó mientras observaba a contraluz la dichosa muestra.

xXx

–¿Maestra? –la aludida no volteó a mirar a su discípulo, absorta en su trabajo de investigación en el laboratorio forense.

–¿Sí? –dijo sin despegar el ojo de su microscopio.

–Afuera hay una persona que dice necesita hablar con usted urgentemente. –dijo tímidamente su alumno.

–Dice que es el doctor Seiya.

–¿…Seiya? ¡Oh sí! Hazlo pasar inmediatamente…

–De acuerdo.

El jovencito salió del laboratorio e hizo pasar a Seiya.

–Doctor, la maestra Marin lo recibirá ahora mismo. Puede usted pasar.

_Continuará…_

**NDA:** ¡Oh sí! ¡Esto se empieza a poner muy interesante! Me hubiera gustado alcanzar a escribir algo referente a Saori y Seiya pero ya no me dio tiempo, pero no se preocupen que en el siguiente capítulo ya saldrán a la luz un montón de cosas de esta parejita que me enloquece! ¿Qué será lo que Seiya ha ido a platicar con Marin? ¿Quién es realmente Jabu y qué tanto está tramando? ¡No se pierdan la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo!

Por otro lado, no sé si estén enterados, pero el señor Jesús Barrero quien hace la voz de Seiya en Latinoamérica, se encuentra enfermo de cáncer. Cuando me enteré de esta lamentable noticia me puse muy triste, créanme que no pude ni dormir esa noche. Lo vi ayer en un video, y el sigue que con muchos ánimos presentándose en las conferencias, aunque si se le ve un poco decaído -me imagino que debido a los tratamientos- Si les nace, les pido por favor que hagan una oración por su salud y su pronta recuperación. Las veces que he tenido oportunidad de verlo y saludarlo, es una persona muy linda y amable con todos los fans. Dios quiera que supere esta crisis y tengamos más de este talentosísimo actor y ser humano.

**Mis agradecimientos especiales para:** TheDarkxD, sslove y Liz


	6. Chapter 6

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 6**

–¡Seiya! Qué alegría verte de nuevo –Marin abrazó efusivamente al castaño; no lo había visto desde que se graduara de la especialidad, y verlo de nuevo la había puesto muy contenta.

–¡Mi querida maestra! –Seiya tampoco ocultó la alegría de verla de nuevo. Siempre la había considerado algo más que una simple maestra; para él, ella era su mentora, su guía, su ejemplo a seguir.

–Pero dime Seiya, qué ha sido de tu vida. Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti.

–Ésa es una historia muy larga de contar. –su semblante se ensombreció. –Pero hoy no he venido a hablar de eso… sino de algo mucho más importante.

–Me imagino que muchos éxitos en el ejercicio de tu profesión, naturalmente. –Marin sonrió orgullosa de su pupilo.

–No maestra, hace más de un año que la tengo abandonada.

–¡¿Pero que dices?! –su maestra expresó abiertamente su molestia. –¿Y para eso te quemaste las pestañas? Tú, con todas esas facultades tan extraordinarias que eran la envidia de todos tus condiscípulos. –no dejó que su ex alumno le contestara. –¡Bueno en fin! ¡Allá tú! –Le dijo manoteando en el aire sumamente contrariada.

–Y a ver dime… a qué debo el honor de esta visita. –dijo en un tono de voz más tranquilo, mientras se sentaba en un banquillo e invitaba a Seiya a tomar asiento en otro cerca de él.

Seiya suspiró, por una parte se sentía avergonzado con toda esta situación, pero por otro lado, si había alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en aquél embrollo esa única persona sería ella, Marin.

–¿Conoce usted a Tenma Takeda? –le preguntó ya sin rodeos.

–¿Tenma Takeda? ¿El dueño de los laboratorios?

–Sí.

–Únicamente por referencias. –dijo despreocupadamente. –Es uno de los traficantes de medicamentos más grandes del país, pero desgraciadamente aún no hemos podido comprobarle nada… Bueno, pero… ¡¿Tú que tienes que ver con ese tipo?!

–Que ahora yo soy Tenma Takeda…

–¡No digas sandeces!

–Vea esto maestra… –Seiya sacó la muestra que llevaba en una pequeña capsula de refrigeración entregándosela a Marin –El destino me ha colocado dentro de una tupidísima red de corrupción, esto debe de interesarle aún más que mi profesión y mi futuro.

Marin observó intrigada la muestra en sus manos.

–Seiya… esto es muy grave, tendrás que contarme todo…

xXx

Se adentró sin ningún problema en la bodega abandonada la cual los maleantes que había contratado hace poco, usaban de guarida. Encontró al trio embriagándose y jugando cartas en una desvencijada mesa, una pobre luz amarillenta apenas y alumbraba la guarida improvisada, atestada de cajas y polvo.

–¡Bienvenido jefe! ¿Se viene usted a echar una mano ó nos trae otro trabajito? –lo recibió Nachi, el líder del grupo, frotándose las manos.

–¡Callate estúpido! –le contestó Jabu con su mirada llena de coraje.

–¡¿Pero que demonios le pasa?! –Nachi intentó sacar su arma dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

–Tranquilo… –Ichi lo tranquilizó mientras detenía su mano para así evitar que desenfundara su pistola.

–Y no te lo digo sólo a ti… –Jabu les lanzó una mirada retadora al trio de jugadores de cartas –se los digo a los tres… ¡Son una bola de estúpidos!

Ban, siempre el más callado de todos, no pronunció palabra, sólo pudo mirar incrédulo la escena.

–¿Con que mataron a Tenma Takeda, no? –Preguntó sarcástico.

–¡Claro que sí! –se defendió Ichi. –Nosotros vimos cuando se desvaneció sobre el volante con el cuello perforado por las balas.

–¡Mienten! –los refutó –¡Acabo de estar con Tenma Takeda y no tiene más que una mano lastimada!

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nosotros lo balaceamos hasta dejarlo bien muerto! ¡Jefe, no nos venga con cuentos, nosotros trabajamos limpio! ¡Hicimos un trabajo impecable!

–¡¿Ah sí…?! Miren lo que dice el periódico… –Jabú extendió el tabloide sobre la mesa, encima de las apuestas y cartas. –Encontraron un cadáver a pocos kilómetros de la aduana marítima de Osaka, muy cerca de la carretera, entre unos matorrales y con la cara devorada por las fieras.

–¡Pues ese es nuestro pichón!... –sonrió el líder del grupo –Pero… ¿Por qué estaba escondido por ahí y sin el coche?

–Nachi, lo más seguro es que le hayan robado el coche al muerto y se hayan deshecho del cadáver.

–¡Pues mejor para nosotros! ¡Así ya nadie podrá reconocer al muerto!

–¡Pero es que no entienden que acabo de estar con Tenma Takeda! ¡Que he hablado con él…! ¡Son ustedes unos imbéciles que se equivocaron y se echaron a otro!

–¡Eso no puedes ser, nosotros lo vimos muy de cerca! ¡Era Tenma Takeda y le disparamos por lo menos cuatro tiros certeros!

–Les doy de plazo hasta mañana para aclarar todo este embrollo… ¡Y si tratan de engañarme, encomienden su alma al diablo! –Jabu salió resoplando más que molesto de aquél lúgubre y polvoso lugar. Detestaba tener que hacer él mismo el trabajo por el que ya previamente había pagado.

xXx

Ésa mañana Seiya decidió conducir él mismo el Mercedes hasta el corporativo Takeda. Al entrar al estacionamiento, Nachi, Ichi y Ban habían hecho guardia desde muy temprano en distintos puntos del corporativo vigilando muy de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos.

El castaño jamás se percató de que era vigilado, sin más, se internó en el enorme edificio preparado para suplantar un día más a Tenma Takeda.

El trío de delincuentes se reunió en un callejón a espaldas del gran edificio.

–Sí es… ¿verdad Nachi? –cuestionó dudoso el de los ojos negros.

–No cabe duda Ichi. Sí es Tenma Takeda… Lo que no puedo entender es cómo sucedió esto… ¡Sólo el diablo pudo habernos cegado de tal forma para matar a otro en su lugar! –dijo sumamente frustrado mientras arrojaba lo que quedaba de su cigarro al suelo molesto.

–Tenemos que informar de esto al jefe…

xXx

–No, no hagan nada hasta que yo se los indique, tengo que corroborar algo primero. Los veo donde siempre. Adiós.

Jabu colgó el teléfono de su oficina personal. Sumamente intrigado con el codo sobre el escritorio y su mano en el mentón, se dispuso a esclarecer una duda que lo carcomía por dentro. Tomó un tubo de ensayo y una carpeta con documentos y se dirigió a la oficina de Tenma.

xXx

Después de casi tres hojas atiborradas de firmas, Seiya pudo por fin imitar la caligrafía de la firma de Tenma; sonrió victorioso al ver que no le había costado mucho trabajo lograrlo. Tomó las hojas y las ocultó debajo de un puñado de documentos, más tarde seguiría practicando.

–_**Señor Takeda, Jabú dice que necesita hablar con usted.**_ –le informó Yuzuriha a través del intercomunicador.

–Dígale que puede pasar -_¿qué querrá éste individuo? -_

Al obtener el permiso Jabu se adentró en la oficina.

–Señor, le traigo esta muestra de extracto hepático para ver si merece su aprobación… –y le extendió el tubo de ensayo y una ficha donde se reportaba las pruebas de laboratorio a las que estaría sujeta dicha muestra.

Sin temor alguno Seiya tomó la muestra y moviéndola suavemente a contraluz hizo una inspección visual al compuesto, echando de vez en cuando una ojeada a la ficha de laboratorio.

–La concentración me parece bien… pero le hace falta un conservador. Agréguele benzoato de sodio. –dijo sin problema.

–¿Qué cantidad…? –Jabu esperaba destantearlo, tenía una corazonada, había algo en todo esto que no le cuadraba.

–Dos centigramos por ampolleta –sentenció sonriendo el castaño mientras le devolvía la muestra.

–Señor… ¿quiere hacerme el favor de firmar la orden de fabricación? –dijo el rubio mientras le presentaba una carpeta con diversos documentos. Seiya volvió a sonreir.

–Todavía me duele mucho la mano, pero haré lo posible. –sacó su pluma fuente y firmó sin ningún problema. –Aquí tiene.

El químico miró detenidamente la firma, a sus ojos era la misma firma de siempre. No le quedó más remedio que retirarse.

–Gracias señor, con permiso.

xXx

–El asunto no tiene vuelta de hoja. Acabo de intentar desenmascararlo ¡pero nada! Ahora si estoy seguro de que ustedes se equivocaron ¡Imbéciles! Desaprovecharon la oportunidad cuando lo tenían en sus manos. –Jabu revolvía ansiosamente las cartas.

–Pero jefe… yo le juro que no sé cómo pudo ocurrir esto. –dijo Nachi en tono de disculpa.

–Bueno no ha pasado nada, lo que no se hizo ayer, se puede hacer hoy ¡¿Nos lo echamos?! –preguntó Ichi con una sonrisa sádica.

–No, ahora no es oportuno. –masculló entre dientes. –Está por llegar una remesa que tiene que recibir él personalmente. –el rubio se puso de pié dejando un reguero de cartas sobre la mesa.

–Además… tengo otra idea ¡Voy a echarle la última zancadilla! Sin con esta no cae, sabremos a que atenernos.

xXx

–¡Papá! ¡Papá! –la pequeña corrió atravesando el jardín hacia el auto que venía acercándose lentamente a la mansión. Yumiko corrió tras ella preocupada por que algo le sucediera. La pelota con la que hasta hace rato jugaba la pequeña se fue rebotando hasta caer en el pequeño estanque artificial que decoraba el bello jardín.

–¡Espera Naomi! –sus ruegos fueron ignorados por la niña, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestidito color durazno.

El automóvil se detuvo frente al jardín, y al salir a Seiya se le iluminó el rostro al ver a la encantadora niña dándole la bienvenida. La tomó en su brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla, la niña rio gustosa al saberse tan querida por el que creía era su verdadero padre.

–¿Y por qué no fuiste hoy al colegio? –le preguntó en un falso tono de regaño.

–Porque hoy de día de fiesta. –sonrío pícara.

–Día de fiesta… –le lanzó una mirada de fingida molestia. –No creo recordar ninguna fiesta ¡mas bien creo que quieres hacer san jueves!

–¿De veras no te acuerdas?

–No…

–Que hoy cumples años… –dijo la niña con su dedito índice en el aire.

–¿Yo?

–Sí. Tú y mamá. Los dos cumplen años pero de casados. –Seiya sonrió, esa niña sin quererlo, se había convertido en su cómplice en toda aquella travesía.

–¡De veras! Es cierto… ¿Y dónde está tu mamá?

–Fue al centro a comprarte un regalo, pero no le vayas a decir que yo te lo dije. –Seiya rió para sus adentros.

–No, no le diré. Pero tu también me vas a guardar un secreto. No le digas que hablamos de esto. –le susurró al oído.

–¡Seguro que no! –y el castaño le agradeció con un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

–¡Yumiko! –la jovencita se acercó inmediatamente al escuchar el llamado.

–Hágame favor de cuidar a la niña. Ahora regreso.

Seiya se subió de nuevo al auto con la firme convicción de encontrar el regalo perfecto para Saori, y regresar a tiempo para la cena. Se había propuesto hacer de esa noche una velada inolvidable para aquella mujer de larguísimos cabellos color lavanda y profundos ojos azules; la cual se le había clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón y sin quererlo se había apoderado de su alma y sanado en muy poco tiempo sus viejas heridas. Como nunca antes, se sentía vivo y a pesar de estar viviendo una mentira, sentía que era su deber proteger a esa mujer y a su pequeña hija. Intentaría seguir a su lado y llegar hasta el límite de todo con tal de pertenecer a ella, a Saori.

**NDA:** ¡Hola todo mundo! Heme aquí con una nueva entrega, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no hay mucha acción en éste capi, es importante para el desenlace de nuestra historia. Créanme, el siguiente capítulo estará buenísimo, cargado de intrigas, reproches y desengaños… ¡Drama total! Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que ahora si va a salir ¡la amante de Tenma! ¿Qué pasará con Seiya y Saori? ¡Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

**Respuesta a reviews hechos como guest:**

Sslove: ¡Acertaste! Jabu intentó ponerle trampa a nuestro querido doctor, pero no lo logró XD! Veamos si en el siguiente capítulo corre con la misma suerte nuestro amado pegaso… ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también!

Liz: Espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, prometo que el próximo estará cargado de ¡dramatismo total! Gracias por tu valiosa opinión.

Y en general muchas gracias a todos los que siguen de cerca esta historia. Me hace muy feliz que la estén disfrutando ¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!


	7. Chapter 7

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 7**

Antes de comenzar a leer y si les apetece, les recomiendo escuchar las

siguientes melodías para que disfruten mucho más ésta lectura, o si lo prefieren también pueden prepararlas para escucharlas mientras leen:

"**Something Abouth Us" - Brunswick**

(Cover de Daft Punk)

"**Clair De Lune" - Debussy**

(La versión del álbum de Café Del Mar Classical de Afterlife ¡está genial!)

"**Sei Nell'anima" - Gianna Nannini**

(Hay una versión a dueto con Laura Pausini subtitulada al español en el YouToube, la traducción no es muy buena, pero si quieren una mejor traducción la pueden encontrar en el blogspot de música-italiana)

Enjoy!

Como cada noche, Tatsumi dispuso de todo para la cena en la gran mansión Takeda. Ahora que el señor y la señora se habían reconciliado y debido a que ese día era su aniversario, preparó lo que sería una verdadera velada romántica. Aunque estaba feliz de ver a su ama contenta, no terminaba de convencerle el repentino cambio del señor. Más le valía hablar en serio, si no, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pagar todo el sufrimiento del que era objeto su ama.

Ya todo estaba listo: la sopa, el guisado, el vino, las velas… Hasta el postre y el último detalle, había sido planeado por el fiel mayordomo de la familia.

Todo transcurría con aparente normalidad. Saori, un poco nerviosa, bajó unos minutos antes de lo previsto al comedor y colocó una pequeña cajita -con el regalo que había elegido para su esposo- sobre el plato donde más tarde Tatsumi le serviría la cena, y cuidadosamente lo cubrió con la servilleta de tela. Minutos más tarde, Seiya salió de su despacho con Naomi en brazos y sentó a la pequeñita en su sillita especial.

–Buenas noches Saori –la saludó con naturalidad.

–¡Hola, buenas noches! –ella le contestó sonriendo exageradamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por disimular su ansiedad.

Al ver que Saori ya estaba sentada y no hubo necesidad de acercarle la silla; Seiya, sin decir más, se dirigió a sentarse en su lugar de siempre. Al levantar su servilleta para colocarla en su regazo, se percató de la pequeña cajita plateada, coquetamente decorada con un listón del mismo color.

–¿Y esto? ¿Qué significa? –preguntó con gran seriedad, sin un atisbo de alegría en su rostro.

–¡Es un regalito para ti! –Naomi se adelantó a contestar, dejando a la pobre de Saori con la palabra en la boca.

Seiya intentó por todos los medios no soltar la risa y seguir con aquella jugarreta que la niña y él habían planeado.

–¿Para mi? –la cuestionó con mucha más seriedad. –¿Y a qué viene esto? –se expresó con un tono de voz que rayaba en la molestia.

–¿No te recuerda nada… el día de hoy? –le preguntó con un leve temblor en su tono de voz.

–No, francamente no… –Seiya terminó de abrir el regalo, eran un hermoso par de mancuernillas de plata, no pronunció palabra alguna, aunque en el fondo le habían encantado.

Saori sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos; tomó su servilleta y respiró profundamente, para así evitar que una lagrimita traicionera se le escapara de los ojos.

–Bueno… no hagas caso. No tiene importancia –dijo con la mirada clavada en la fina vajilla.

Naomi tuvo que tapar su pequeña boca con ambas manitas para evitar que su risa saliera involuntariamente.

–Sirve la cena Tatsumi, por favor. –ordenó Saori. El mayordomo se acercó con la finísima sopera rebosante del líquido hirviente, pero tuvo que detener su camino porque el castaño se le adelantó y colocándose a espaldas de Saori y sin que esta notara su presencia, le colocó en el cuello el regalo que había escogido con mucho cuidado para ella: una bella gargantilla de oro blanco de finos eslabones, de la cual colgaba un zafiro en forma de corazón, abrazado por un par de alas como si éstas estuvieran protegiéndolo.

–Con el deseo de que este día vuelva cien veces… y siempre nos encuentre juntos. –le dijo Seiya en un tono de voz que destilaba cariño mientras terminaba de abrochar la fina joya en el suave cuello de Saori.

–¡Tenma! ¡No olvidaste la fecha! –exclamo con alegría palpando la fina piedra con sus manos. Sin decir más, se puso de pié volviéndose hacia él y tomándolo del cuello le plantó en los labios un beso fugaz, pero que al castaño le pareció sentir que el tiempo se detenía por unos instantes. Seiya se quedó en shock sin saber como reaccionar ante el inesperado gesto de cariño de Saori.

Naomi, sumamente emocionada; ya se había bajado de su silla y puesto de pie en la que hasta hace algunos segundos Saori estaba sentada; para así poder estar un poco más a la altura y observar con curiosidad el bello regalo que colgaba del cuello de su madre.

–¡Mira que lindo está, verdad mamá! –dijo la niña muy entusiasmada sosteniendo el dije entre sus deditos.

–Si mi vida, es muy lindo. –exclamó Saori sin ocultar su emoción abrazando a la pequeña. Se sentía cual si fuera una colegiala en el día de los enamorados.

–¿Saori, quieres que salgamos a cenar para celebrar esta fecha? –le pregunto después de salir de su ensimismamiento, contagiado ya de la felicidad del momento.

–¡Si, sí, vamos a cenar y a bailar! –dijo Naomi divertida. A Saori le causó gracia y ternura que la niña quisiera salir con ellos.

–Naomi, cariño, los niños no deben de salir de noche, tú cenarás con Yumiko y luego te vas a dormir –dijo Seiya en tono conciliador.

–Está bien papito… pero me tienen que prometer una cosa. Que cuando lleguen me dan un besito.

Seiya y Saori se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y juntos abrazaron y besaron a la niña cada uno en una mejilla.

–¡Claro que si! –le susurro al oído su madre.

El pobre mayordomo se quedó con la sopera hirviendo, casi quemándole los dedos de no ser por los guantes blancos que lo protegían del calor. Se dio la media vuelta pensando en qué haría ahora con tanta comida, se sentía un poco frustrado, pero se alejó del comedor rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

xXx

Era una suerte que en un lugar como ese -donde se necesita reservar con seis meses de anticipación como mínimo- hubiera espacio para ir a cenar esa noche tan especial. Y es que Seiya, pensó que por fin había tenido algo de bueno las influencias de Tenma, ya que al hablar por teléfono e informar que se trataba de él, inmediatamente le dijeron que no era necesario hacer ninguna reservación, ya que siempre habría un espacio disponible para tan distinguido cliente.

–Te ves preciosa esta noche, Saori. Luces como un ángel. –le dijo casi en un susurro al oído mientras le acercaba la silla para que tomara asiento en la mesa que les habían asignado. Saori se sonrojó levemente y pensó que bien había valido la pena haberlo hecho esperar por más de una hora mientras ella se arreglaba para salir. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco no muy largo con aplicaciones de encaje y pedrería, con un pronunciado escote en el pecho que hacía lucir aún más la bella gema de su colgante.

La mesa que les habían asignado era la mejor de todas, muy cerca de la pista de baile y con una posición privilegiada para poder admirar a la orquesta en vivo.

El mesero se acercó y les extendió amablemente la carta, mientras la banda comenzaba a hacer los últimos ajustes a sus instrumentos. Después de tomar su orden y solicitar la mejor champagne que tenían para brindar en esa noche tan especial, el mesero se retiró y la banda comenzó a tocar la primer pieza de la velada. Seiya sonrió satisfecho, conocía muy bien esa tonada, acarició el dorso de la mano de Saori, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Bailemos… ¿Quieres Saori? –ella sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Estas seguro que esa canción es para bailar? –soltó una suave risa ya estando en la pista de baile sin una sola pareja mas que ellos.

–No lo creo, pero… improvisemos. –el castaño sólo le guió el ojo.

Seiya tomó su mano y con la otra la asió de la cintura percatándose por primera vez de la estreches de ésta. Aunque estaba nervioso se sentía muy feliz de tenerla por primera vez tan cerca. Ella sólo se dejó llevar colocando su mano libre sobre su pecho y su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo la calidez de su corazón.

–_¡Dios mío, esto es un sueño!_ –se dijo a sí misma, incrédula de estar sintiendo tanta dicha. –_Creo… creo que me estoy volviendo a enamorar de ti, Tenma._

–Y comenzaron a moverse sin sentirlo, de repente todo alrededor de ellos desaparecía y dejaba de existir, para dejarlos completamente solos con el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones y la suave y acompasada melodía de fondo.

Entonces Seiya acercó sus labios a su oído y comenzó cantar la tonada –la cual conocía perfectamente- en un susurro, para que sólo ella la escuchara.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you

I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life

Seiya le dio un suave beso en la frente, Saori levantó su cabeza y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Él se perdió en el azul profundo de los de ella y ella se dejó envolver por la ternura y la calidez de los de él. Suavemente la tomó del mentón y tímidamente acercó sus labios apenas rozándolos. Saori soltó un suspiro involuntario al sentir su aliento, fue un beso lento y profundo, cargado de amor y de promesas por cumplir. Seiya sintió que con ese beso le entregaba su alma entera, se rendía ante el gran amor que había nacido inesperadamente dentro de él y bajo las circunstancias más absurdas que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

De repente y sin percatarse, la música cesó y ellos seguían de pie en la pista, perdido cada uno en la mirada del otro. El castaño rió al darse cuenta del gracioso espectáculo que seguramente estarían dando a todos los comensales y le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo a Saori para regresar a su mesa. Al parecer la orquesta había dejado que el pianista hiciera gala de su talento interpretando "Claro de Luna" de Debussi para dar tiempo a la gente de disfrutar su cena.

Regresaron embelesados a su mesa, sin percatarse que no muy lejos, Jabu observaba todos sus movimientos de cerca. Y por primera vez sus ojos verdes notaron algo realmente extraño en Tenma, algo que jamás pensó que le daría la pauta para desenmarañar aquella situación; ahora sí estaba casi seguro, su corazonada era certera.

–¿Estas contenta, Saori? –le preguntó el castaño aún atontado por aquél beso.

–¡Mucho! Parece que estoy viviendo en un sueño… –sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que Seiya estaba descubriendo por primera vez esa noche.

–La felicidad pertenece al mundo de los sueños. –le sonrió tomándola de la mano.

–Lástima que en ese mundo no podemos permanecer todo el tiempo que quisiéramos. –dijo ella con tristeza.

–Nosotros vamos a lograrlo… Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa. –Seiya entrelazó firmemente sus dedos con los de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que vas a tener fe y confianza en mi, aunque surjan incidentes, extraños y desagradables.

–Te lo prometo –le contestó con una sonrisa cálida.

Inmediatamente después, llegó el mesero trayendo consigo la cena, la cual saborearon gustosos, chocando sus copas de vez en cuando y haciendo mil y un una promesas de amor silenciosa con la mirada.

La música cesó por completo, y las miradas de todos se centraron en el maestro de ceremonias quien deba la bienvenida a todos los presentes al lujoso restaurante.

–Voy a tener el honor de presentar a todos ustedes, a la estrella principal de ésta noche. Quien viene a amenizar la velada con su hermosa voz y su inigualable belleza mediterránea… ¡Damas y caballeros, desde Italia; démosle un aplauso a Shaina!

Los aplausos y vitoreo del público no se hicieron esperar, aunque Seiya y Saori seguían perdidos uno en los ojos del otro, no pasaron por alto a la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes, enfundada en un entallado vestido de color rojo, con una pronunciada abertura que llegaba casi a la parte superior de su muslo derecho.

La chica subió al escenario, y adueñándose del micrófono agradeció a todos los presentes y comenzó a deleitar a los espectadores con una sugestiva canción en su natal lengua, "Sei Nell'anima" de Gianna Nannini, contoneándose sensualmente.

Seiya no fue inmune a los atributos de la chica, era una hermosa mujer sin duda, pero su corazón y sus ojos pertenecían a Saori. Mientras cortaba y se llevaba a la boca un trozo del fino corte que había ordenado, alzó la mirada al escenario y hubo algo que lo inquietó de sobremanera en esa chica, lo cual no puedo ignorar. Se le hacía sumamente conocida. Y no sólo eso, sino que también ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, tal parecía que todos sus movimientos los cuales destilaban sensualidad iban dirigidos para llamar su atención. Al castaño se le secó la garganta, y le costó trabajo pasarse el bocado al recordar por fin, de quién se trataba. Recordó aquella fotografía -que por alguna razón aún seguía en su cartera- con la dedicatoria de sensual caligrafía, y el nombre de aquella chica.

Volteó a mirar a Saori, preocupado de que hubiera descubierto algo de toda aquella inverosímil situación, y ella solamente le sonrió y continuó haciendo lo propio con sus alimentos. Seiya se tensó, la canción pronto terminaría y esperaba ingenuamente que Shaina simplemente se retirara y los dejara terminar su velada en paz.

La canción terminó y Seiya vio con terror como Shaina agradecía escuetamente los aplausos del público y bajaba de la plataforma que servía de escenario para encaminarse directamente a su mesa.

El maestro de ceremonias, al percatarse de la situación a la que se enfrentaba Shaina intentó detenerla, lo cual le dio un poco más de tiempo a Seiya.

–¿A dónde vas Shaina? –la asió del brazo intentando impedir que bajara del escenario. –Déjalo, no tiene caso. Viene con su esposa.

–¡Suéltame Jamian! Yo sé lo que hago… –se zafó del agarre enojada. Y continuó su camino.

–_¡Dios mío! ¿Ahora qué hago?_ –pensó el castaño.

Su mente trabajó rápido, vio el salero ubicado junto a la copa de champagne de Saori y sin pensarlo dos veces, fingió tomarlo torpemente para así derramar toda la copa sobre el blanco vestido.

–¡Disculpa mi torpeza Saori! ¡Perdóname!

–No te preocupes Tenma, no pasa nada. –dijo sonriendo mientras ambos se ponían de pie y ella intentaba secarse con su servilleta.

–¡Te he echado a perder tu vestido!

–Ahora vuelvo, voy al tocador y verás que en un momento todo quedará arreglado. No tardo. –Seiya suspiró aliviado.

Enseguida se acercó la exuberante cantante, sus hermosos ojos verdes destilaban coraje el cual no se molestó en ocultar. El doctor, continuaba de pie y sentía que todas las miradas a su alrededor se posaban sobre él y la hermosa peliverde.

–¡Qué bien, Tenma! –pronunció sarcásticamente –No había necesidad de que trajeras a… tu esposa al lugar donde yo estoy. –a Shaina se le formó un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esa palabra. –¡¿Qué te propones?!

Saori llegó a la puerta del baño y recordó que había dejado su bolso, y decidió regresar por él para retocar un poco su maquillaje. A pesar del pequeño contratiempo se sentía feliz, pero su bella sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios al encontrar a Tenma conversando con aquella mujer. Y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que quedaba de aquella conversación.

–¡Cálmate Shaina! Estas llamando la atención de todos. Iré a verte y te explicaré. Iré esta misma noche. –a Seiya no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que decir para deshacerse de la cantante, sin saber que a sus espaldas el corazón de Saori se partía en mil pedazos.

–Bien. –sonrió satisfecha por su respuesta, y más al observar a espaldas del castaño que la esposa de éste había vuelto antes de lo previsto y escuchaba todo lo que decían. –Pero recuerda que te estaré esperando… toda la noche, no faltes.

Seiya intuyó lo que pasaba al ver la maquiavélica sonrisa de satisfacción de Shaina. Y se giró a sus espaldas encontrándose a una Saori con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y una mirada llena de rabia y rencor, quien sujetaba estrujando la servilleta con la que hasta hace unos segundos limpiaba su vestido.

–Hasta pronto amorcito… –Shaina se burló de ella descaradamente tomándose incluso la libertad de delinear sensualmente la barbilla -del rostro impávido- de Seiya con su dedo índice.

Seiya deseaba ser tragado por la tierra, deseaba que Shaina se fuera lo antes posible, escuchó pasos a su espaldas, era Saori acercándose a la mesa. Su lengua se trabó, no sabía que decir. Saori tomó su bolso y su abrigo del elegante percherito ubicado junto a su mesa; definitivamente ya no podía estar ni un minuto más en aquél lugar.

–Espera Saori. –Seiya le imploró sujetándola del brazo, tratando de impedir que se fuera. –Deja que te explique lo que pasó, yo… –Saori, no le contestó nada, se zafó bruscamente de su agarre saliendo a toda prisa del lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Toda la felicidad que hasta hace unos momentos sentía, se había esfumado por completo en tan sólo unos segundos.

Seiya fue tras ella, reprendiéndose a si mismo en su mente por no haber sabido manejar la situación. _–¡Pero que torpe he sido! Saori, perdóname, perdóname… todo iba tan bien. _–pensó con tristeza, salió raudo tras ella con el rostro compungido y sumamente contrariado.

Jabu miraba con sorna toda la escena, y se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, al camerino de la estrella principal del lugar. Tenía que intercambiar algunas palabras con ella.

_Continuará…_

**NDA:** ¡Hola, hola, gente bonita! Regresé de nuevo y con lo que les prometí: un capítulo lleno de romanticismo y drama, jajaja; espero no haber vuelto diabético con tanta dulzura a más de alguno con éste capi. Creo que hasta ahora es de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas también ¡Estoy ansiosa por saber su opinión tanto del capítulo como de la selección musical! ¡El próximo capítulo estará genial! ¿Logrará Seiya reconciliarse con Saori? ¿Qué estará planeado hacer Jabu y qué es lo que le dirá a Shaina?

**Respuesta a reviews hechos como guest:**

Sslove: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y el seguimiento que le has dado a mi Fic. Si, yo también estuve toda la semana muy emocionada con éste capítulo que forma parte del desenlace de la historia ¡Y el que viene también está genial! ¡Besos!

TheDarkxD: ¡Oh sí! Creo que una de las cosas que me ha gustado más de esta adaptación, es el perfecto acople de las personalidades de los personajes de Saint Seiya a los de la historia, ni mandados a hacer jajaja! ¡Besos!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen; disfruten su fin de semana, y los que salen de vacaciones de semana santa o pascua, no se excedan, descansen y manejen con precaución ¡Si Dios quiere nos leemos en una semana!


	8. Chapter 8

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 8**

Sentada frente al enorme tocador contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo adornado de focos fluorescentes; se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, hacía ya mucho tiempo que aquella gira por toda Asia se había acabado, su contrato duró casi seis meses y se suponía, cerrarían con un último gran concierto en Tokio. Fue cuando lo conoció a él; y sus planes y su mundo, todo cambió. Todo por agradarle a él, por estar a su lado, por formar parte de su vida. No le importaba ser la segunda ante el mundo y ante la sociedad, porque ella sabía que aunque oficialmente no era su esposa, estaba segura que dentro de su corazón, ocupaba el primer lugar… ó al menos eso era lo que ella pensó siempre, hasta ese día. Esa noche, había algo en los ojos de Tenma que la inquietaba de sobremanera, sobre todo al mirarla a ella, a su esposa; con tanta ternura, con tanta devoción. Pudo ser testigo de cómo, mientras bailaban, descaradamente en frente de todo mundo, le susurraba palabras al oído. Al presenciar aquella escena su corazón se lleno de rencor, pero sobre todo de celos.

–_Será que ellos… No, imposible._ –se dijo a sí misma. –_Tenma siempre insistió en que no la amaba, que nunca la amó, que ella simplemente le había servido de escalafón para sus planes de expansión de la compañía._

Se quitó los pesados aretes que llevaba puestos -que irónicamente habían sido un regalo de él- cuando llamarón insistentemente a la puerta.

–¡Jamian, no estoy de humor para tus sermones, por favor, déjame en paz! –contestó molesta, creyendo que se trataba de su representante y ahora provisionalmente el maestro de ceremonias del restaurant.

–Soy yo preciosa, Jabu… –contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta del camerino.

–Pasa… –dijo sin ocultar su desgano. El rubio se adentró en el camerino cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

–¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras contigo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

–Siempre que seas breve, ya voy de salida. –le contestó sin un ápice de emoción en su voz; a Shaina no le extrañó ver a Jabu en ese lugar, ocasionalmente acompañaba a Tenma a diversas actividades de negocios de la compañía, por esa razón es que lo había conocido y habían entablado una relación de amistad, aunque de cierto modo superficial.

–Seré breve, te lo prometo. –dijo tomando asiento en una silla ubicada junto al tocador, donde ella seguía sentada y comenzaba a cepillar su sedoso cabello.

–Quiero preguntarte una cosa… ¿cómo encontraste esta noche a Tenma Takeda?

–Igual que siempre ¿por qué?

–¿No notaste en él algo extraño? –Shaina se detuvo un momento a pensar su respuesta y sólo suspiró.

–Lo único extraño era la persona que lo acompañaba. –dijo ligeramente molesta.

–A mi también me pareció un detalle muy raro… –Jabu se puso de pie. –¿Sabes que algo nos hace creer que Tenma Takeda está siendo suplantado…?

–¡¿Qué dices…?!

xXx

Pudo sentir los pasos de él que la seguían muy de cerca, y su llamado insistente; apresuró su andar con la mente nublada y su orgullo herido, pero sobre todo, con el corazón destrozado.

Ignorando su insistente llamado, salió del pomposo lugar percatándose por primera vez del frío que hacía. Un rayo de luz en el cielo seguido de un estruendoso trueno anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia que rápidamente fue esparciéndose con pequeñas y tupidas gotitas que poco a poco iban aumentando su velocidad. Caminó sin rumbo fijo sin importarle mojarse, aprovechando que Tenma se entretendría pagando la cuenta y esperando a que le entregaran su auto.

–_Ó quizás… simplemente ya no regrese a buscarme, y se quede con ella._ –pensó con amargura.

La lluvia se intensificó, entremezclándose con sus lágrimas saladas que aunque quería, no dejaban de correr. Decidió tomar un taxi para regresar a casa, y sin importarle cubrirse, caminó rumbo a una de las avenidas principales. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente debido al frío y la lluvia.

–¡Soy una tonta! Cómo me pude dejar llevar; él nunca va a cambiar…

xXx

Seiya salió desesperado a toda prisa del restaurant, esperaba tontamente que Saori estuviera afuera aguardando a que les entregaran el auto. No fue así.

Sacó el ticket que el joven del valet les había dado a su llegada y se lo entregó a la primera persona que vio.

–¡Por favor, tráeme mi auto lo antes posible! –le suplicó al chico.

–Sí señor. –el joven se apresuró a localizar el automóvil. Y aunque a Seiya le parecía que el tiempo corría lento, el joven no tardó más de tres minutos en regresar.

Mientras alguien más le acercaba un paraguas para que abordara su auto, el jovencito, al entregarle sus llaves pudo ver la expresión de desasosiego del castaño.

–Señor… Si busca a su esposa, ella se fue por esa calle. –dijo señalando con su dedo, con temor de ser inoportuno o tomarse demasiadas libertades con un cliente.

Seiya le sonrió de lado entregándole la propina.

–Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. –subió decidido a encontrarla cuanto antes.

Se encaminó por la callejuela que le habían indicado, y su corazón se aceleró de ver lo solitario y obscuro del lugar. Preocupado, avanzó a una velocidad baja para poder vislumbrar mejor, la calle terminó desembocando en otra calle secundaria de doble sentido.

–¿Izquierda o derecha?

Al fin decidió virar a la derecha, alegrándose de haberlo hecho, ya que pudo verla al final de la calle, en la esquina, sentada en una banca completamente ensopada con el vestido blanco escurrido y pegado al cuerpo, temblando de frío.

Detuvo el auto frente a ella y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

–Saori. Sube al auto por favor. –dijo en tono de súplica.

–¿Qué haces aquí Tenma? –a Saori le extrañó verlo.

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine por ti. Sube, estás empapada. Vamos a casa.

–No quiero discutir. –Saori dijo apenas en un susurro desviando su mirada para otro lado. Seiya se bajó del auto dejándolo encendido y con las luces intermitentes puestas, sin importarle que también él se mojara.

Se acercó a ella e intentó tomarla de las manos, ella se zafó de su agarre.

–¡Saori, estás fría! Vámonos, no voy a discutir, te lo prometo... Piensa en Naomi que te espera en casa. Si sigues aquí, te vas a enfermar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Tenía que pensar en la pequeña Naomi y no solo en ella y en su enojo. Al fin se puso de pié y entró al auto, sintiendo más que reconfortante el calor del interior. Seiya la secundó y poniendo el auto en marcha se dirigieron a la mansión sin pronunciar ninguno de los dos una sola palabra en todo el camino.

xXx

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, a excepción de las del jardín y la entrada principal. Saori subió las escaleras casi corriendo sin mirar atrás, para entrar a su habitación. Seiya se quedó estático, viendo como ella se alejaba, un enorme nudo en su garganta se formó. Se sentía miserable por hacerla sufrir así; había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, esa noche hubiera sido mágica y maravillosamente perfecta, de no haber sido por la intervención de Shaina. Se preguntaba por qué demonios, de todos los restaurantes que existían en Tokio, tuvo que llevarla a ese… Y nuevamente pensó que el destino se había encaprichado en jugar con él y con sus sentimientos.

Se quitó la gabardina arrojándola en uno de los sillones y su mirada se topó con el pequeño bar adjunto a la estancia, y sin pensarlo, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia allá. Tomó la primer botella que vio sin importarle de qué tipo de licor se tratara y se sirvió en un vaso llenándolo casi hasta el borde.

xXx

Saori se deshizo de toda la ropa que traía puesta que estaba completamente mojada, rápidamente se puso una bata para agarrar calor, sentía que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero lo que más le dolía era haber visto a Tenma hablando con esa mujer.

Se sentó en la cama contemplando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, percatándose de que aún no se había quitado el colgante, lo acarició levemente con sus dedos y no pudo más volviéndose a la cama para llorar de nuevo.

xXx

Seiya se servía de nuevo un segundo vaso de vodka, y estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, cuando algo llamó su atención. Sin soltar la botella ni el vaso, caminó hasta el enorme piano de cola -el cuál era el deleite de Saori-, sobre de este estaba colocada una fotografía de ella en una cena de gala después de uno de sus conciertos, se veía preciosa. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas pensando en que una vez más la felicidad se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se sentó frente al piano contemplando la imagen, tratando de encontrar una forma de remediar la situación, temía que si le decía la verdad, ella jamás lo perdonaría. Se preguntaba cómo explicarle que él no es su verdadero esposo, que éste murió en aquél último viaje y él, Seiya; había tomado su lugar en su vida con toda la premeditación del mundo… ¿Cómo?... Se preguntó a si mismo si realmente merecía el amor de Saori.

xXx

Por su parte Saori no pudo conciliar el sueño a profundidad, terminó rendida sobre la cama de tanto llorar, y comenzó a tener sueños febriles donde Tenma le decía que era un hombre nuevo y que lo perdonara: "Tal vez este hombre nuevo que ha nacido en mi, pueda hacerte feliz algún día, ni tu ni yo lo podemos saber. Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo." Lo escuchaba decir una y otra vez.

xXx

–¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?! –se reprochó a sí mismo al ser consciente de que el alcohol no lo ayudaría a resolver ninguno de sus problemas, sino todo lo contrario. Molesto consigo mismo, golpeó las teclas del piano haciendo un ruido estridente.

xXx

Saori despertó con aquel ruido, miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, y pudo ver que apenas y habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde su llegada. Después de haber escuchado la conversación de Tenma con la cantante, supuso que al dejarla en casa, él simplemente se marcharía con ella y pasarían la noche juntos.

–¿Será que Tenma sigue aquí…? –de nuevo a cuenta, un ruido de vidrios quebrándose la asustó. Y sin pensarlo más, salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

xXx

Seiya azotó la botella contra el suelo desperdigando vidrio y vodka por todos lados. Y se preguntó a si mismo si su acción era debido a su coraje o al nivel de alcohol en su sangre. No, no estaba borracho, estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde, tenía la felicidad frente a sus ojos y se estaba dando por vencido tan rápido. Dejó el vaso sobre la barra del bar y caminó en dirección a las escaleras, estrujándose la melena despeinada con desesperación, no sabía si entrar a la habitación sería prudente. Lo que si sabía, era que estaba decidido a pelear por el amor de Saori con uñas y dientes, hasta el final.

Y antes al poner un pie en el primer escalón ahí estaba ella, al final de las escaleras. Por su expresión en el rostro supuso que estaba sorprendía de verlo ahí.

–E… escuché un ruido. Pensé que algo te pasaba y… ¡Perdón! –se dio la media vuelta de regreso a la habitación.

–¡Espera, Saori! –ella lo ignoró continuando su camino sin detenerse –¡Espera! –Seiya subió corriendo los escalones de dos en dos para lograr alcanzarla entes de que se encerrara de nuevo. Le dio alcance justo en la puerta de entrada a la habitación. La tomó del brazo tratando de ser firme pero sin brusquedad, y la haló obligándola a girarse para verlo de frente. Y tomándola firmemente de ambos brazos la miró a los ojos, por su semblante ella también había llorado mucho.

–Saori, no podemos seguir así. –le dijo en tono suplicante; ella sólo esquivó su mirada girando su cabeza.

Seiya la pegó aún más a su cuerpo, evitando así que se deshiciera de su agarre.

–Hay momentos que creo enloquecer con toda esta situación y… tengo que decírtelo…

Saori lo miró a los ojos tratando de zafarse de sus brazos, que ya la habían tomado por la espalda replegándola aún más al cuerpo de Seiya.

–¡Créeme, te amo Saori, tienes que creerme! –le dijo mirándola de frente con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. –¡Es la única verdad entre nosotros! ¡Lo demás no existe! ¡Lo demás… es una mentira! –le dijo susurrando casi en su cuello tratando de besarla. –Saori se revolvía en sus brazos.

–La mentira de un Tenma que nunca existió para ti. –pronunció con tristeza.

–No me mientas Tenma, por favor… te lo suplico. No me hagas que vuelva a enamorarme de ti. –le decía al borde de las lágrimas. –Ya lo hice una vez y fue un fracaso, no resistiría un fracaso más…

–No hables del pasado… Solo existe el ahora…. ¡Te amo! –le susurró contra sus labios; Saori cedió por fin, encontrando sus palabras llenas de verdad y de sinceridad. Seiya la tomó del cuello fundiendo sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. Saori se rindió y dejó que Seiya explorara su boca suavemente hasta robarle por completo el aliento. Había algo en su mirada, en sus palabras, en su manera de besarla, algo que la enloquecía y que irremediablemente la hacía perder los estribos por ese hombre.

Seiya la alzó en sus brazos, percatándose de lo ligera y frágil que era, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

La depositó en la cama notando que el nudo de la bata de seda de Saori se había deshecho dejando entrever su suave piel, al recorrer lentamente con sus manos su cuerpo pudo sentir que debajo de esa suave tela estaba completamente desnuda, portando únicamente el colgante que él le había regalado.

Y algo dentro de él se despertó, una pasión desbordada por sentirla cerca de él piel con piel, y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, demostrarle con sus caricias cuánto la amaba y lo loco que estaba por ella. Se puso de pie contemplándola con infinita devoción. Saori al ver que él se detenía, alzó la mano con la intención de encender las luces, estaba muy oscuro, sólo la tímida iluminación de una pequeña lámpara al otro lado de la habitación les dejaba entreverse. Seiya detuvo su mano, dándole un suave beso entre los dedos.

–No, no la enciendas, por favor. –Tenía miedo, como médico sabía que muy probablemente habría detalles, diferencias entre su cuerpo y el de Tenma que lo descubrirían ante ella. Y aunque por la situación que había vivido durante todos estos días, supuso que Saori llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor con Tenma, prefirió dejar las luces apagadas.

Ya había dejado de llover y el cielo se había despejado, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la persiana del dormitorio acentuando el azul profundo de los ojos de ella. Seiya, sin quitarle la mirada de encima se aflojó la corbata arrojándola al suelo y comenzó a desabotonarse de arriba a abajo la camisa. Sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con ella se deshizo de la camisa, Saori intentó incorporarse pero él no la dejó, se colocó sobre ella a horcajadas comenzando a besarla suavemente en el mentón bajando por un costado de su cuello hasta llegar a la suave piel de su hombro dándole pequeños y húmedos besos. Con su mano temblorosa deslizó la bata hacia ambos lados permitiéndose a si mismo, ver por primera vez la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo.

–Eres hermosamente perfecta, Saori. –Saori no podía creer lo inmensamente tierno y suave de su trato, era como si realmente Tenma fuera un hombre nuevo y diferente.

–Tenma… –susurró contra su oído; y a Seiya se le estrujó el corazón de escuchar ese nombre. Pero no le importó, fingió ser Tenma Takeda un día más que comenzaba a penas, una noche más a su lado, era lo único que deseaba. Amarla y declararle su amor con palabras y con caricias una y otra vez hasta el amanecer. Porque para Seiya, no existía otra realidad más que esa, la de estar al lado de Saori, para siempre.

_Continuará…_

**NDA:** ¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan! ¡¿Qué dijeron?! Ésta ya me regaló un lemon con Seiya y Saori jajajajaja. Les recuerdo que la clasificación de este Fic no es M jajajaja Debo de confesar que es lo más (como decimos en México) cachondo que he escrito en toda mi vida dentro del fandom, espero que haya quedado de buen gusto y les haya agradado, (tuve la fortuna de actualizar un poquito antes debido a las vacaciones). Sobre todo, quiero plasmar el grado de enamoramiento al que ha llegado Seiya en donde a pesar de no ser reconocido como tal, no le importa suplantar a un hombre que como hemos visto, no es una "perita en dulce", todo con tal de estar al lado de la mujer que ama, sin mencionar a Naomi que también es un encanto de nena.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia ya sea abierta o anónimamente, en especial a: **sslove**: mi lectora estrella que siempre me deja reviews; **TheDarkxD**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras; **seipegasus**: que emoción recibir palabras como las tuyas desde tan lejos, gracias por los ánimos que me das para escribir cada que actualizo; **Liz**: espero que sigas por ahí leyéndome, te extraño; **Lup**: muchas gracias por tus palabras, yo también me estoy haciendo adicta a escribirlo; **zabitamt1975**: espero que siga pareciéndote interesante mi historia, gracias de nuevo.

**Respuesta a reviews hechos como guest:**

Sslove: Que bueno que te gustó la música jeje, yo tampoco soy muy melómana que digamos, tengo amigos que me superan con creces, pero si traté de poner especial atención en ese detalle. Yo también le hubiera vaciado la sopera encima a Seiya jajaja. La frase que me comentas que te agradó es totalmente original de la película, ya al final del fic pienso poner un apéndice con datos curiosos y observaciones al respecto. Y en cuanto al regalo que Seiya le hace a Saori, fue invención mía jajajaja, me inspiré un poco en la joya que usa Rose en la película Titanic, cuando Jack la dibuja portando únicamente el collar, sólo que en ese caso se trataba de un diamante y éste es un zafiro. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.


	9. Chapter 9

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el Destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 9**

Los primeros tibios rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y se combinaban con el frescor de la mañana, acentuando aún más el delicioso olor a tierra mojada. Por el insistente trinar de los pájaros, y aún con los ojos cerrados, Saori intuyó que desde hace ya un buen rato había sido hora de levantarse, pero estaba realmente agotada. Después de toda la odisea de la noche anterior: la cena, el baile, la pelea y reconciliación y simplemente el haber hecho el amor prácticamente toda la noche; la hermosa mujer de cabellos color lavanda, no tuvo energías para levantarse y alistar a Naomi para asistir al colegio. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en despegar los párpados para despertarse, y por fin lo consiguió… topándose con la mirada dulce color chocolate del que ella creía era su esposo.

–Al fin despiertas… –Seiya la saludó con una hermosa sonrisa matutina.

–Tenma… Aún sigues aquí… –ella le correspondió la sonrisa contestándole con un tono de voz ronco y adormilado.

–¿Sabes que te ves realmente hermosa cuando duermes? –le retiró un mechón de cabello sobre su frente.

–¡¿Me estabas observando?!

–Solo un poco.

–¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

–Como veinte minutos. –suspiró. Saori notó que aunque estaba acostado juntoa elle él ya estaba vestido. –Pero ya tengo que irme. –intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Saori se lo impidió.

–No te vayas… por favor… ¿No podrías faltar hoy al trabajo? Quédate conmigo… –a Seiya le pareció ver que Saori hizo un puchero, y casi se le parte el corazón.

–Me encantaría hacerlo bonita, pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en la compañía, las cuales no puedo postergar ni un solo día… –Saori entristeció. –Pero… ¿Te parece si el fin de semana nos damos una escapada a algún lugar, solos tu, yo y Naomi?

Los ojos azules de Saori brillaron aún más. –¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! Y estoy segura de que a Naomi también le encantará…

–Bueno, no se diga más, hablaré con mi secretaria para que haga las reservaciones y nos tenga listo todo para salir temprano en la mañana.

Saori lo abrazó efusivamente y él pudo aspirar el perfume de su cabello, cuando la escuchó susurrarle al oído.

–Te amo Tenma.

xXx

–¡La he engañado de la manera más vil!... No sé cómo me atrevía a besarla, a tocarla siquiera. –Desde su escritorio, Marin observaba expectante cómo Seiya se desahogaba con ella de los últimos acontecimientos que le habían sucedido.

–¡A veces creo que soy peor que el verdadero Tenma! –se puso de pie caminando nervioso por el laboratorio forense.

–¡¿Y cómo voy a decirle ahora?!... Mira, ese hombre que dices que has vuelto a querer, del cuál te has vuelto a enamorar; no es tu marido, es otro, es otro cualquiera que abusó de tu honradez de esposa… –Seiya agachó la mirada con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. –No sé como pude caer tan bajo.

–No te atormentes tanto Seiya, –trató de consolarlo Marin –no eres bueno ni malo, eres tan solo un ser humano, simplemente un ser humano. Tú llegaste su vida en un momento complicado para ambos, te surgió la oportunidad y decidiste tomarla…

–Y luego esa niña, me quiere como nunca pudo querer a su verdadero padre… ¡También a ella la engaño! –pronunció con rencor para sí mismo.

–Comprendo tu situación Seiya, pero ahora no te queda más remedio que aguantar hasta el fin. Piensa, que estás prestando un gran servicio a la sociedad.

–Hay veces que quisiera irme de aquí, volver a las minas de donde vine… de donde nunca debí de haber salido…

–¡De ninguna manera! –Marin se puso de pie poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. –El pez gordo se nos escaparía entonces. Dentro de unos días regresa Gigas y la redada será completa. Mientras tanto debes estar tranquilo, no es conveniente que nadie descubra la verdad.

xXx

–_**Señor, tiene una llamada de la señorita Shaina.**_ –se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Yuzuriha a través del intercomunicador.

Seiya se sopló el flequillo despegando la mirada de los informes que revisaba; sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que finiquitar ese asunto, le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante toda la mañana.

–Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa. –y presionó el botón para contestar. –Pásala a mi línea privada, por favor.

–_**Sí, señor.**_ –enseguida comenzó a parpadear intermitentemente una luz verde, avisándole que la llamada ya estaba en espera de su contestación.

–Hola, Shaina. –pronunció cerrando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

–_**¿Eres tú Tenma?... ¡Qué bien quedaste anoche! Te estuve esperando hasta el amanecer y tu ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de hablar por teléfono.**_

–Perdóname, me fue imposible, tu sabes…

–_**Bueno, cómo sea, ya no importa. Me gustaría que nos viéramos para comer ¿te agrada la idea? **_–dijo suavizando un poco más su tono de voz_**.**_

–Lo siento Shaina, pero me es imposible. Tengo mucho trabajo.

–_**Bueno… ¡pues tú ya me conoces! Hoy es mi día libre… ¡y si a la las seis no estás aquí, iré a buscarte personalmente!**_ –por su tono de voz definitivamente estaba muy molesta, eso sin mencionar el fuerte golpe que se pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea cuando la cantante colgó el teléfono.

–¡Esta mujer si que tiene carácter…! –tragó grueso mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios le iba a hacer para decirle que ya no quería nada con ella, que no la amaba, que deseaba estar con su esposa y solo con ella y con nadie más por el resto de sus días hasta la muerte… ¿cómo?

xXx

Con un primoroso delantal puesto, Saori hacía lo que hace muchos años no había hecho ni siquiera para la pequeña Naomi: cocinar. Había decidido que esa noche ella prepararía la cena para su ahora nuevamente amado esposo. Obviamente asistida por Yumiko y Tatsumi; la pelilila intentaba desmoldar lo que sería el postre, un delicioso pastel de manzana, mientras Naomi jugaba con las pasas y los trozos de manzana deshidratada que formarían parte de la decoración del pastel. Inclusive se había tomado la libertad de invitar a su abuelo, el acaudalado Mitsumasa Kido. Desde su matrimonio con Tenma, el señor Mitsumasa se había distanciado considerablemente de su nieta, dejándole muy en claro que él no veía para nada con buenos ojos la relación de su nieta con Tenma. Esa noche, decidió hacer una excepción y presentarse a cenar en la residencia Takeda, todo con tal de darle gusto a Saori, visitar a su adorada biznieta, pero sobre todo, comprobar las palabras que insistentemente Saori se empeñaba en pronunciar.

–Pues ya lo verás abuelito, lo verás y no lo creerás –dijo Saori mientras por fin lograba desmoldar el pastel y Tatsumi la auxiliaba con el molde aún aliente.

–¡¿Regenerado, ese canalla de tu marido?! –pronunció el anciano sentado en el comedor de la cocina mientras degustaba una humeante taza de té caliente. –¡Sería una mentira tan despampanante como las que se relatan en la antigua mitología griega!...

–…¡Teseo, derrotando al Minotauro, una bestia mitad hombre y mitad toro; Perseo, degollando a la Gorgona auxiliado con el espejo de bronce que le regaló Atenea; Prometeo encadenado, quien es liberado del águila que lo tortura por una flecha lanzada por Hércules! –dijo el viejo haciendo aspavientos con ambas manos.

Saori con una sonrisa en los labios, se le acercó al anciano abrazándolo por el cuello.

–Pues ya verás abuelo que lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, y no un mito como esos que me estás contando… Después de todo, en la mitología griega ya hubo un personaje que se redimió de sus pecados gracias a sus buenas acciones, me refiero a Hércules…

–¡Si, pero Hércules era un semi-dios, no un pelafustán como tu marido…!

xXx

–¿No te hacía falta volver a nuestro nido? –Seiya se adentró junto con Sahina en el lujoso departamento. –Siempre me has dicho que es aquí en donde te sientes a gusto… –pronunció la cantante en un tono meloso mientras arrojaba coquetamente su abrigo en el sofá.

–¿Qué? Ah… Sí… –Seiya estaba sumamente distraído y sobre todo nervioso, a esas horas ya debería de estar en casa con la que ya sentía como su esposa y su hija para disfrutar juntos de la cena. Pero era necesario ponerle punto final a ese asunto y salir huyendo del lugar lo antes posible.

Sahina lo miró extrañada mientras veía cómo el castaño se deshacía pausadamente de la gabardina y la colocaba también en el sofá junto a su abrigo.

Se quedó de pié en medio de la sala, mirándola expectativo, como un niño sin saber qué hacer ni por dónde comenzar. Shaina se le acercó peligrosamente poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

–¿Por qué no me dices nada? –le cuestionó con un tono de voz suave mientras lentamente subía sus manos hasta su cuello y lo acercaba a ella para darle un beso.

Seiya al principio pensó en resistirse, pero creyó que por lo pronto, lo mejor sería seguirle el juego a la peliverde y se dejó envolver tímidamente por sus caricias, dejando que ella profundizara aquél beso. No supo si fueron los nervios, o el simple hecho de saberse traidor al amor de Saori, pero las caricias que Shaina comenzó a hacerle en la nuca le parecieron insoportables.

–¡Shaina, por favor! No aguanto esas cosquillas… –se quejó mientras se deshacía sutilmente de su agarre.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, en un intento inútil de deshacerse de la desagradable sensación.

–Espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme de ropa. No tardo. –le dijo con un tono de voz sensual sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido. –Mientras prepara lo de siempre, vino tinto para los dos. –le sugirió.

Al verla alejarse, Seiya sacó un pañuelo y se limpió el nada discreto lápiz labial que había quedado embarrado en su boca.

A los pocos minutos, Shaina regresó ataviada con una bata transparente de color negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y a Seiya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que se tuvo que tragar mientras le extendía la copa de vino tinto. Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron mirándose a los ojos y por alguna razón Seiya sintió que la cantante lo analizaban con esa mirada esmeralda, silente y misteriosa.

–Está delicioso –dijo la peliverde refiriéndose al vino, siendo que apenas y lo había probado.

–Sí, es exquisito –contestó el castaño dándole un segundo trago a su copa.

Shaina se alejó de él para tomar asiento cómodamente, casi provocativamente sobre el sofá.

–Shaina… –se animó por fin a pronunciar.

–Necesito que me escuches con calma y serenidad por favor.

–Claro que si mi amor ¿Dime?

–Verás… Ha habido un cambio total en mi vida, algo que no te puedo explicar. Solo puedo decirte que nuestras relaciones tienen que terminar. Tengo deberes muy serios que cumplir.

–¿Y los deberes que tienes conmigo…? ¡¿Quién los va a cumplir?! –contestó molesta, sabiendo a dónde iba toda esa conversación.

–Todo tiene un fin en este mundo Shaina, compréndelo. –trató de disuadirla.

–No digas tonterías, tu has jurado quererme hasta la muerte. –le dijo bajando notablemente su tono de voz.

Seiya se quedó callado sin saber que responderle.

–Y a propósito de muerte –Shaina rió cambiando repentinamente el tema de conversación. –¡Fíjate que no murió… lo encontraron vivo…!

A Seiya se le heló la sangre y se preguntó de qué demonios estaba hablando –¿De qué hablas? –preguntó temeroso.

–Espera, ahora te lo traigo. –Shaina caminó hasta una de las puertas que rodeaban la sala del ostentoso departamento, al tiempo que se inclinaba para sostener algo en sus brazos. Seiya suspiró aliviado al ver a un pequeño perrito pekinés.

–Míralo, aquí lo tienes… ¡Saluda a tu papi Seki! Anda, acarícialo…–lo instó extendiéndole en sus brazos al cachorro. Éste último como todos los perros que no se basan simplemente en la vista sino también en el olfato, desconoció a Seiya como el legítimo Tenma y soltó un ladrido.

–¿Qué tal Seki? Ven para acá… –ignorándolo por completo, Seiya lo tomó en brazos y sentándose en la sala lo colocó en su regazo para acariciarlo, y así logró apaciguar notablemente el mal carácter del animal.

Shaina miraba incrédula todo el espectáculo, ya no tenía la menor duda, y dándose la media vuelta regresó para abrir la puerta de la misma habitación por donde había sacado al perro, para enseguida aparecer en el umbral de la puerta Jabú y sus cómplices, Ichi, Nachi y Ban.

–¡Tenían razón, ese hombre no es Tenma Takeda! –pronunció Shaina con palabras que destilaban enojo y frustración. Al principio se había negado a creerle a Jabu, aquella noche que la visitó en su camerino, pero para ella, ya no cabía la menor duda. Aquél hombre que ante sus ojos era idéntico al hombre que amaba no era Tenma.

–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Shaina?! –contestó un Seiya completamente sorprendido poniéndose de pié apartando al can a un lado.

–¡Lo que has escuchado! –Contestó Jabu acercándose a él. –Era una píldora demasiado gorda para mi garganta!

–Ya se lo decía jefe, nosotros nunca fallamos. –Sonrió socarrón Nachi.

Shaina se le acercó encarándolo de frente –Y el perrito se llama Coco, además Tenma detesta el vino tinto…

–¡No sé qué están planeando todos ustedes, pero sí les aseguro que no podrán contra mi! –contestó Seiya encarándolos sin miedo.

Shaina se le acercó aún más desafiante, y sin pedir permiso alguno, abrió bruscamente la camisa de Seiya, tirando alguno que otro botón para así mostrar su pecho desnudo.

–¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Tenma tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo! –no había vuelta atrás y lo sabía perfectamente. Por su nublada mente se cruzó la descabellada idea de escapar.

–¡Agárrenlo! –ordenó Jabu a sus compinches.

Seiya bordeó uno de los sillones para alejarse de los que imaginó, intentarían terminar el trabajo de desaparecer a Tenma Takeda, y aunque sabía que lo superaban en número, nunca vaciló ni se dejó amedrentar.

Nachi intentó acercársele por un costado y soltarle un golpe en el rostro, pero Seiya fue aún más veloz que él y le incrustó su puño derecho en la mejilla, sacándolo completamente de control para después perder el equilibrio. Mientras tanto el corpulento Ban le llegó por la espalda apresándolo con ambos brazos con una fuerza descomunal que sofocó al castaño, quien aprovechando su altura, lo tomó de la nuca, y agachándose lo hizo caer de lleno sobre su espalda sofocándolo por completo. Ichi no esperó más y aprovechando la confusión, con una manopla en manó le asestó tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo desvanecerse y caer inconsciente sobre el piso alfombrado. Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, Seiya no tenía miedo de morir, ni se preocupó por él mismo, sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente: Saori, y la pequeña Naomi.

–¡Siéntenlo y amárrenlo a esa silla! –ordenó Jabu.

Minutos más tarde, en donde Seiya seguía inconsciente y había sido asegurado de manos y pies a una pesada silla. Jabu decidió que era hora de despertar; y quitando las flores del jarrón que decoraba la mesa de centro de la sala, le vació completamente el contenido sobre la cabeza.

Seiya despertó desconcertado, boqueando por aire, sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicando los mechones escurridos que se le pegaron a la frente; el agua del jarrón sólo incrementó un hilo de sangre que corría surcándole el rostro. Pronto se percató de que estaba completamente inmovilizado y de la presencia non grata de sus captores.

–¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué quieren de mi?! –supuso que si aún seguía vivo, lo más probable sería por alguna razón que conllevara alguna ventaja para esos malentes.

Jabu sonrío burlón. –Tú tienes que aprender a perder… –Se le acercó tomándolo bruscamente del cabello para levantarle el rostro y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Esa acción sólo incrementó el dolor en la herida de su cabeza. –Y óyeme bien. ¡No sé quién eres, ni de dónde has salido y ni me importa! –le gritó con afán de amedrentarlo. –¡Pero sea como sea, tienes que seguir siendo Tenma Takeda hasta que así convenga a nuestros intereses! ¡Después, nos desharemos de ti!

_Continuará…_

**NDA:** ¡Hola, hola queridísimos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que ya tuvo un poquitín de más acción… ¿Cómo ven a esta bola de montoneros? Estoy feliz de que éste proyecto esté quedando muy bien, incluso creo que superé mis expectativas; pero por otro lado, estoy un poco triste porque ya va a terminar. En fin ¡nada es para siempre!

¿Qué pasará con Saori ahora que Seiya la dejó plantada (sin intención) con su cena? ¿Qué intentarán hacer con Seiya, Jabú y sus secuaces? ¡No se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia!

**Respuesta a reviews hechos como guest:**

**Liz:** Que alegria saber que você ainda está aqui! E não se preocupe, você pode me enviar mensagens em Português ou em Inglês. Beijos e abraços.


	10. Chapter 10

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el Destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 10**

–_Te amo Tenma…_

_¡Me ama! Pensé, y mi corazón saltó de alegría al saberme amado por ti. No me quería levantar de la cama, deseaba con toda el alma quedarme todo el día recostado en ese lecho, entre esas cuatro paredes que habían sido testigo mudo de nuestro amor, quería estar junto a ti… Pero no podía, tenía una cita muy importante con mi maestra Marin, y también estaba ese odioso asunto de Shaina, tenía que terminar esa relación de una vez por todas. Por fin me levanté de la cama, no sin antes darte un beso tierno y profundo, con el firme propósito de provocarte lo mismo que provocas en mi con el simple hecho de mirarte. Eché un ojo a mi reloj de pulsera; eran las ocho y cuarto, tiempo suficiente para llevar a Naomi a la escuela; yo desayunaría algo en el camino, o encargaría algo ya estando en la oficina. _

–_Le diré a Tatsumi que hoy llevaré yo mismo a Naomi a la escuela. Quédate en la cama, le pediré a Yumiko que te suba el desayuno, descansa un rato más. –te dije desde el marco de la puerta._

_Me regalaste una hermosa sonrisa asintiendo con tu cabeza en señal de respuesta. Me dirigí ajustando mi corbata a la habitación de Naomi, a esa hora Yumiko ya se habría encargado de alistarla para llevarla al colegio, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pude escuchar su vocecita cantando una típica canción de cuna japonesa._

_Elefantito, elefantito_

_Tienes la nariz larga, larga_

_Sí señor, mi padre tiene una nariz larga también_

_Elefantito, elefantito_

_¿A quién quieres más en el mundo?_

_Pues, a mi padre quiero más en el mundo_

_¡Dios mío! ¿En que momento llegué a querer tanto a esa chiquilla? Se me humedecieron los ojos al contemplar la escena, Naomi acunaba un elefante de peluche, mientras entonaba la dulce melodía. Tenía una hermosa voz sin duda._

–_¡Papá, papá! –dijo al verme, y corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, yo sin dudarlo me agaché para recibir con gusto aquél abrazo y alzarla con ligereza._

–_¿Juegas conmigo, papá? –preguntó inocente._

–_No podemos Naomi, se nos hace tarde para llevarte a la escuela._

–_Un minutito nada más. –me suplicó la pequeña jugando con algunos mechones de mi cabello rebelde._

–_Bueno, está bien. Pero nada más un ratito. –le dije mientras la volvía a poner de pie en el piso, a sabiendas que muy probablemente llegaríamos tarde a la escuela y por consiguiente, yo al trabajo. No me importó._

–_Mira, yo soy ésta… –me mostró su elefante de color rosa con tutú y diadema; mientras ambos nos sentábamos sobre el piso suavemente alfombrado –y tú serás éste; se parece a ti. _

–_¿Te parece que me parezco a un caballo? –le pregunté con falsa indignación._

–_¡No, papá! No es un caballo, –dijo riendo. –es un Pegaso, es como un caballito pero con alas ¡Es muchísimo más especial que un caballo! –casi me pareció escuchar un tonito de regaño en sus palabras por mi completa ignorancia ¡Claro que sabía que era un Pegaso!_

–_De acuerdo, yo seré el Pegaso… –le sonreí._

–_Bueno, entonces, me llevaras volando lejos a visitar muchos lugares muy bonitos. –acto seguido me tomó del cuello por la espalda._

_Reí, me había agarrado completamente desprevenido. No me quedó más remedio que seguir el juego y colocarme en "cuatro patas" para que ella subiera a mi espalda y fingir que volaba. _

–_¡Vuela Pegaso! ¡Vuela!_

_De repente me sentí observado, dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada –aún en mi precaria posición de corcel alado– y ahí estabas tú, observándonos, tapando con tu mano tu dulce boca, aguantando la risa, con esos ojos azules llenos de amor. Y pensé que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, jamás me había sentido tan pleno ni tan lleno de vida. Ahora sé que te pertenezco Saori, ahora sé que sin ti no soy nada. Y no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo evitarlo, no soy quien tu crees, no soy tu verdadero esposo, no soy Tenma Takeda, yo solo soy… ¡soy, un miserable impostor!_

xXx

–¡No lo entiendo abuelo! ¡No lo entiendo! Esta mañana él estuvo como nunca… –al borde del llanto Saori trataba de darle una explicación a su abuelo de la ausencia de Tenma a la cena de esa noche. –No me refiero a sus palabras, las palabras pueden mentir, pero lo vi en sus ojos. Jamás había visto en él una mirada… tan sincera. Te confieso que.. nunca lo había querido como hoy… –caminó deprisa alejándose del comedor sin poder contener más sus emociones, dejando al anciano prácticamente hablando solo.

–¡Eso se llaman artimañas! La clase de gente como Tenma Takeda son unos maestros en eso. Lo malo es que tú, no sepas reconocerlas y hallas caído en los embustes de éste tipo. –alzó la voz haciendo que su nieta se detuviera a medio camino dándose la media vuelta.

–No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué ganaba con un engaño así? Yo ya me había resignado a perderlo… ¡¿Qué mal le he hecho para que me trate de esta forma?!

–Quizás lo hizo por orgullo… ¡Al ver que le solicitabas el divorcio quiso demostrarte que todavía puede hacer contigo lo que le venga en gana! –soltó de forma venenosa el anciano, con toda la buena intención de creer saber lo que era mejor para ella.

–¡Lo único que quiero oírte decir algún día es "¡Ya lo dejé!"…

Y no pudo más, dejando los platillos intactos sobre la mesa y sin absolutamente nada en el estómago, Saori salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Sintiéndose profundamente traicionada y defraudada. Pero lo que más le dolía era que dentro de su corazón, aunque quería, no podía odiar a ese hombre, ni siquiera le era posible guardarle rencor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora le era tan difícil odiarlo? Tenía que hacer algo lo antes posible, antes de perder por completo la cordura por ese hombre al cual, sin proponérselo, había vuelto a querer con toda el alma.

xXx

Entreabrió los ojos. Por los colores cálidos y ambarinos que se reflejaban en las cortinas, intuyó que comenzaba a amanecer, y lo que Seiya más deseaba en esos momentos, era que el tiempo pasara rápido. Había pasado la noche más larga de toda su vida. Nunca antes le había parecido que los minutos avanzaran tan dolorosamente lentos. Sentía ambas manos completamente entumecidas, el cuello, la cabeza, el vientre y sobre todo la espalda le dolía horrores de haber pasado toda la noche atado a aquella incómoda silla. Abrió y cerró ambas manos en un intento inútil de hacer que circulara un poco más de sangre a través de esos gruesos amarres. Sin duda sus captores se habían asegurado de que jamás escapara.

–¿Qué haces? Es inútil, es imposible que escapes.

–No intentaba escapar, es solo que… no siento las manos, están entumidas… ¿Tú curaste la herida de mi cabeza? –preguntó con curiosidad al sentir el parche sobre su cabeza.

–Si… ¡Y ya cállate! o le diré a Jabu que venga de nuevo a darte una paliza como la que te dio ayer.

–Jabu es un cobarde ¿sabes? …Mira que golpear hasta el cansancio en el estómago a un hombre atado de manos y pies no es…

–¡Qué te calles, te digo!

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el castaño volvió a hablar sin importarle el mal carácter de la peliverde.

–Shaina… ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿Sabes lo que contienen esas ampolletas? –el castaño no esperó contestación. –Es un fármaco para el cáncer, procesado de tal forma que hace rendir los componentes haciendo creer a las autoridades que la concentración es la correcta, cuando realmente el medicamente no tiene ni la décima parte de la sustancia activa que debería de tener. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? …miles de personas morirán si el embarque sale al mercado… –Seiya no podía creer que Shaina continuaba ignorándolo sentada en el sofá de la sala. –¡Además!... Él mató al verdadero Tenma ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡El mató al hombre que amabas! Y ahora te utilizó para llegar a mi…

–Eso no es verdad… ¡Mientes! Él me dijo que tú lo mataste, lo mataste para usurpar su lugar ¿ó por qué otra razón estarías aquí, eh? –Shaina lo miró desafiante, con una mezcla de odio e ira.

–Si te lo dijera, jamás me lo creerías…

xXx

–Mami… ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?... ¿Lejos? –preguntó Naomi a su madre mientras le ayudaba a hacer las maletas.

–Sí, hijita. –Saori guardaba todo en las maletas rápidamente, con miedo a que en cualquier momento llegara Tenma y se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Muy lejos? –preguntó la niña con temor.

–Bastante. –trató de sonar despreocupada pero en lugar de eso se le quebró la voz.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no esperamos a papá? –dijo inocentemente la chiquilla.

–No podemos, hijita, tenemos mucha prisa. –Y por primera vez desde que iniciara esa incómoda plática, Saori miró con temor la reacción de su hija.

–¿Él nos alcanzará allá? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Por lo pronto no podrá… tiene muchas ocupaciones. –continuó con su labor de hacer las maletas.

–¿Entonces para qué nos vamos? Si lo hacemos, ya no jugará conmigo, yo no me quiero ir. –pronunció con profunda tristeza.

–Yo tampoco. –le dijo estrechándola en sus brazos, y sentándola sobre sus piernas continuó. –Naomi… eres muy niña todavía para responderte ciertas preguntas, si de mi dependiera, tampoco nos iríamos.

–¿Entonces por qué nos vamos? –insistió la chiquilla.

–Por ti mi vida… algún día me comprenderás. No quiero que sufras, quiero que seas siempre una niña muy feliz.

–¡No llores mamá, yo te quiero mucho mamá…!

–Y yo a ti, corazón mío, y yo a ti…

xXx

–Mi señora, si el señor pregunta por ustedes… ¿qué le decimos? –preguntó Tatsumi asomándose por la ventana del taxi.

–Dile que salimos de viaje, eso es todo. No hace falta que sepa a dónde vamos… ¡Adiós Tatsumi! –dijo con la voz a punto del llanto. –Y el vehículo aceleró sin mirar atrás rumbo al aeropuerto.

xXx

Había sido un viaje largo y pesado, sobre todo para Naomi. Después de varias horas de vuelo rumbo a China tuvieron que viajar en auto, y después en carreta, para llegar a los encrespados riscos donde vivía el maestro Dohko. Saori pensaba que necesitaba alejarse de Tenma, alejarse de él para siempre, pensaba que era lo mejor para ella y para Naomi, o entraría en una espiral de destrucción sin salida. Y qué mejor que un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo y de todos que el Templo Taoísta a pie de montaña del maestro Dohko.

Al llegar, una simpática chinita con larga trenza de negros cabellos las recibió haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Pasen, pasen por aquí. Por favor. –dijo Shunrei amablemente invitándolas a entrar.

–¡Vaya pero que grande y bonita está la niña! La última vez que la vi, era tan sólo un bebé.

–¿Oye, y tú no tienes muñecas? –le preguntó Naomi.

–Muchísimas. Al rato jugaremos, te lo prometo. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Saori estaba ensimismada viendo el esplendor del lugar. Le agradaba estar de vuelta en ese sitio lleno de paz y tranquilidad, el olor a incienso y hiervas, y la humedad de la cascada impregnaban el ambiente. Mientras que el trinar de los pájaros y la caída constante del agua a lo lejos era el único sonido que se percibía.

–Todo está igual –dijo Saori con nostalgia. –Igual como cuando vine la última vez. Nada ha cambiado. –dijo palpando suavemente la madera de una columna que conformaba la rica arquitectura del bello templo.

–Y nunca cambiará. Si hasta cuando limpio el maestro ni siquiera me deja cambiar las cosas de lugar… ¡No puedo mover ni un papel para sacudir!

Saori caminó hacia donde sabía se encontraba un pequeño espacio con un modesto escritorio que el maestro utilizaba a modo de oficina. Echó un vistazo a los manuscritos y sin preguntar se atrevió a ojearlos.

–¿Es el último libro del maestro? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Es uno de tantos, pero el último no ha terminado de escribirlo, últimamente se le ha hecho un vicio eso de escribir… después de meditar, claro está. –dijo soltando una risita.

–¿Y viene mucha gente a visitar el templo?

–¡Desde luego! Con eso que está de moda la meditación y encontrar el equilibrio con uno mismo, últimamente tenemos lleno el templo de gente de todas partes del mundo…

–¡Ya estuvo bueno de plática Shunrei! –irrumpió el anciano maestro agitando su bastón en el aire. –¡Anda, corre a arreglar la habitación de los huéspedes!

–¡Sí maestro! –contestó una sonrojada Shunrei. –Con permiso. –dijo alejándose a toda prisa.

–Me alegra que estés aquí Saori. –pronunció amablemente. –Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos visitas. Ya veo porqué notaba que la brisa era más fresca y más perfumada esta mañana. –ella sólo sonrió.

–Naomi, saluda al maestro Dohko, –la pequeña soltó un bostezo antes de contestar.

–¿Cómo está usted maestro Dohko? –dijo la pequeña inclinándose en señal de respeto.

–Pero mira nada más, esta niña viene muerta de cansancio, anda llévala a su recámara y dile a Sunrei que las atienda.

–Gracias maestro. No nos vendría mal un breve descanso.

El maestro las vio alejarse preguntándose qué demonios sería lo que habría traído a Saori hasta aquél lugar tan alejado de la civilización.

xXx

Sentados en la pequeña mesa de té tradicional china, Saori vestía ahora un precioso kimono azul celeste, mientras hacía gala de sus conocimientos a la hora de servir el té. Mientras degustaban el delicioso brebaje, Saori notó el mutismo del maestro y se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿No me va a preguntar cómo me fue en el viaje?

–Llegaron bien ¿No es verdad? Eso es lo importante… –dijo sin levantar la mirada.

–Sí, pero…

–Hija mía, el pasado ya se fue, el presente es tan fugaz, que casi no existe, y el porvenir es que tú estás aquí conmigo y yo muy contento de tu presencia. –dijo dándole un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té.

–Maestro Dohko, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, yo no sé que haría sin…

–¡Por favor, por favor, calla ya Saori, que soy alérgico a las alabanzas! Así que prescinde de ellas…

–Maestro… Mi vida con Tenma ya es insoportable. –Soltó sin más.

–He decidido terminar con él para siempre. Ya no puedo más…

–Ya te dije cuando te casaste que ese muchacho tenía carácter, y cierta atracción con todas las mujeres que le rodean… Pero en fin, ahora cuéntame las causas exactas de esa determinación tan importante en tu vida…

–Es el hombre más egoísta que conozco, para él no existe más que Tenma Takeda… –pronunció con cierto rencor en su voz.

–Eso me lo dijiste en tus cartas a los primeros meses de casada. No es una causa nueva.

–Pero ya no me es posible soportar más sus humillaciones, tiene otra mujer. –dijo con amargura.

–La tiene desde hace años, tú misma me lo dijiste, pero tampoco es una causa nueva. –dijo serenamente el anciano.

–Lo menos que debo de hacer es defender es mi dignidad, maestro… Estoy resuelta a ello, cueste lo que cueste.

–Bien, es tu decisión, pero se trata de un divorcio, tú sabes que soy anticuado, y considero que el divorcio acaba con la familia, y la familia es la célula de la sociedad. Es lo que le da el equilibrio a éste mundo.

–¿No has notado en tu marido alguna virtud? –hizo una pausa. –Medita antes de responder, y responde con la verdad hija mía.

Ella le otorgó una sonrisa triste. –No sabría que contestar… en los últimos años llegué a pensar que no tenía ninguna, pero… desde hace poco llegó tan cambiado, amable, cariñoso, otro Tenma… Como al principio que lo conocí…

–Como quien dice dos Tenmas… ó dos en uno, es malo un cincuenta porciento pero bueno en otro cincuenta…

–S… sí, algo así. –pronunció tímidamente.

–Pues si unas veces es criminal, y otras veces Santo, y es cierta la ley de las compensaciones… va a resultar que Tenma en un hombre completamente normal. –Saori sólo agachó los ojos perdida en los rayos de luz que se reflejaban en su humeante taza de té.

–Piénsalo un poco más Saori, piénsalo…

xXx

Agradecía ya no tener que estar atado a aquella silla, tuvo que asearse y cambiarse el traje por uno de él mismo que estaba en casa de Shaina y estar presentable. Ya sin rastros de sangre en su rostro ni en su ropa salió del baño hacia la sala donde lo estaban esperando Shaina, Ichi, Nachi y Ban.

Inmediatamente entró Jabu a toda prisa con un documento en mano.

–¡Tengo noticias! Gigas acaba de enviar un mensaje avisando que llegará en avión esta misma noche junto con nuestra preciada carga. –y dándose la media vuelta se acercó desafiante hasta donde estaba Seiya de pie.

–Por fin ya te llegó el momento de sernos útil, vas a acompañarnos como Tenma Takeda para que te entreguen la mercancía personalmente, pero eso si, al primer paso en falso, ahí te quedas. –dijo mostrándole su arma debajo de la gabardina.

–No necesitas amenazarme Jabu, yo más que nadie quiero que esto termine cuanto antes ¡Sea cómo sea!

_Continuará…_

**NDA:** ¡Hola todo mundo! Debo confesar que éste es de los capítulos que más trabajo me ha costado adaptar, pero creo que el resultado fue muy bueno. Espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios como siempre. ¿Qué les pareció la introspección/recuerdo de Seiya al principio del capítulo? ¡Fue lo que a mí más me gustó! Jeje… Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen de cerca esta humilde historia, ya estamos en la recta final, a lo mucho quedan dos capítulos más y el apéndice.


	11. Chapter 11

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el Destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**NDA:** Estimadísimos lectores, con tristeza debo advertirles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Aunque es muy corto desenmaraña muchas cuestiones. La próxima semana por cuestiones de trabajo no sé si alcance a publicar (por poco y no lo logro esta semana), hare todo lo posible, ya que pretendo publicar el capítulo final y el apéndice (que ya lo llevo algo aventajado) al mismo tiempo.

Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 11**

La noche pronto caería y el atardecer comenzó a teñir el cielo de cálidos colores. El sonido de la lejana cascada se hizo aún más presente, como un susurro que arrullaba todo el lugar. Saori había estado dando un recorrido por los alrededores, meditando todo lo que había hablado con el anciano maestro, cuando se percató que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, y decidió regresar sobre sus pasos. Entró al sagrado templo descalzándose las sandalias de madera y caminó entre los pasillos de penetrante olor a incienso; silenciosamente se acercó hasta donde estaba el escritorio del maestro Dohko.

–Maestro… –lo interrumpió en su lectura –¿Lo molesto si le hablo en este momento? –preguntó tímidamente.

–Claro que no, Saori. –el anciano curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amable dejando de lado su lectura.

–Esta mañana, cuando estuvimos tomando el té… usted me preguntó las causas de mi decisión…

–Si, y me las dijiste.

–Hay una más que no le dije, por vergüenza, quizás por orgullo… –titubeó. –Me he vuelto a enamorar de él…

–No comprendo… –la miró expectante.

Saori emitió un profundo suspiro, una cosa era pensar en todo eso y que estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas en tu cabeza, y otra decírselo a alguien más. Prácticamente dejándose caer en una silla frente al escritorio comenzó a sincerarse

–Sí, maestro… Me he vuelto a enamorar de él, profundamente. –sonrió tristemente. –De la manera más absurda. Pero compréndame, años de aislamiento, casi sin hablarnos, y un día llegó tan cambiado. Se lo noté desde el primer momento… sus ojos llenos de ternura. –se levantó rápidamente de la silla acercándose al escritorio. –¿Usted sabe lo que es la ternura, cuando una mujer sufre…? –el anciano la dejó continuar. –Hace unos días cumplimos años de casados… no se le olvidó como otras veces. Me trajo un regalo, estuvo más cariñoso que nunca… ¡Maestro Dohko, creo que es la primera vez que me enamoro realmente de él! ¡Ni siquiera cuando nos casamos, lo quise tanto! –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

–Y porque te has enamorado de él… ¿lo quieres dejar? –resumió en una frase todas las palabras que Saori había pronunciado. Y ella lo detestó; si lo decía de esa forma sonaba realmente ridículo…

–¡¿Pero no comprende que después de todo lo desprecio?! –sonó molesta. –Si me acuerdo de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir… ¡lo desprecio hasta el asco!... ¡¿Cómo puedo quererlo y despreciarlo al mismo tiempo?! –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos tratando de ocultar su desesperación y sus lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar su rostro… ¡Es horrible!

Shunrei llegó a toda prisa sumamente angustiada interrumpiendo la confesión de Sahori.

–¡Maestro Dohko! ¡Saori Sama! ¡La niña está muy enferma!

Saori no esperó y salió corriendo atravesando el patio trasero del Templo rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes, seguida del maestro y Shunrei.

Entró a la habitación encontrando a la niña recostada e su cama con su carita compungida por el dolor. Saori se arrodilló frente a la cama, tomando su manita entre las suyas.

–¿Qué te pasa princesa? ¿Dónde te duele? –le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

–Aquí mamá… –dijo señalando la parte baja de su estómago.

Dohko notó que la niña no se movía parecía que cualquier movimiento incrementaba su dolor. Se acercó a revisarla presionando suavemente su vientre.

–¡Au! –se quejó.

–Puede ser el apéndice. –los ojos de Saori entristecieron de la preocupación. –Hay que llamar a un médico… Shunrei vete a buscar al doctor inmediatamente.

–¿Y si le damos un té de hierbas maestro?

–Me temo que esto es algo mucho más serio que no se podrá curar con un simple té. Date prisa Shunrei, no pierdas más tiempo.

–Sí maestró. –y la pelinegra se alejó corriendo para regresar con ayuda lo antes posible.

xXx

La imponente camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados pronto llegaría a su destino.

–Mucho cuidado, al menor movimiento sospechoso no te daré tiempo ni de abrir la boca. Y más te vale que no intentes hacerte el valiente; si por alguna razón no conseguimos la mercancía, ten la seguridad de que Saori y su pequeña hija pagarán por tu estupidez ¿Te ha quedado claro? –le advirtió desde el asiento del copiloto haciendo contacto visual con Seiya por medio del retrovisor.

–Muy claro Jabu, –le contestó desafiante. –Yo seguiré actuando como Tenma Takeda hasta que tengas en tus manos esa mercancía, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. –le dijo mirándolo también fijamente desde en medio del asiento trasero custiodiado por Ichi y Nachi, mientras Ban iba al volante.

Jabu sonrió burlón. –¿Te gusta verdad? Te has enamorado perdidamente de ella… No te culpo, es realmente hermosa. Lástima que te quede tan poco tiempo de vida. –Seiya le lanzó una mirada de odio.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarla Jabu!

–Y si lo hago ¿qué? …¿Vendrás desde el más allá para detenerme? Sin Tenma Takeda en mi camino, tengo toda la libertad de hacer lo que me venga en gana, incluso cortejar a la viuda de Takeda heredera del emporio Kido. –rió. –Ese Tenma si que sabía cómo hacer buenos negocios.

Seiya no pronunció palabra, decidió quedarse callado y tragarse todo su orgullo y su coraje mientras su vista se perdía mirando por la ventanilla. _–Solo espero que todo salga tal y como Marin lo planeó ¡Dios mío ayúdame!_ –pensó con angustia y desesperación.

xXx

–¡Tenma! –al ver a Seiya entre la muchedumbre, Gigas se acercó a saludarlo efusivamente como las anteriores veces que se habían visto. –¿Recibiste mi mensaje? ¡Qué tonto soy! Si no lo hubieras recibido no estarías aquí. –rió a carcajadas por su torpeza.

Seiya incómodo, sólo atinó a sonreír forzadamente. A Gigas no le extrañó para nada la presencia de Jabu ni de los otros presentes con cara de pocos amigos. No era raro que el rubio y gente contratada para resguardo de la seguridad de Tenma y el cargamento fueran llamados en ocasiones importante como ésa.

–Todo está bien y en orden. No habrá dificultades, puedes estar tranquilo. –le aclaró guiñándole con el ojo verdadero.

Gigas lo animó a caminar al mostrador. –Ya el cargamento con el medicamento terminado, está esperando perfectamente empacado y refrigerado en un camión alquilado. Solo hace falta que firmes y recojamos la muestra madre, que es la que le servirá en posteriores lotes a tu equipo de químicos para poder desarrollar la fórmula sin complicaciones. –le explicó.

–Amigo. –dijo Gigas dirigiéndose a uno de los empleados tras el mostrador de la aduana. –Favor de darme ese paquete, dijo señalando una caja metálica con el emblema de la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabajaba en Chicago.

–¿Tiene usted todos sus papeles en orden? –preguntó el empleado.

–Desde luego que sí. –le dijo entregándole una carpeta con toda la documentación necesaria.

–Además, aquí tiene usted a Tenma Takeda, dueño de los laboratorios para quien son esas ampolletas.

–Permítame una identificación. También hay que hacer el pago de los derechos y firmar los siguientes documentos. –Jabu ya traía en mano el efectivo y la identificación de Tenma.

–Aquí tiene. Por favor dele prisa a los trámites porque esta mercancía debe de ser refrigerada inmediatamente. –solicitó el rubio.

–Firme aquí por favor, señor Takeda. –Seiya aplico la rubrica falsa, y enseguida le extendieron la caja metálica que contenía la susodicha fórmula madre.

–¡Deme ese paquete! –una voz firme y llena de autoridad llamó la atención de todos los presentes frente al mostrador de la aduana.

–¡Con todo gusto! –Sonrió ampliamente Seiya, poniéndole en las manos a aquél extraño el paquete que recién le había sido entregado.

–¡¿Ustedes quiénes son?! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Preguntó Jabu molesto.

–Permítame presentarlos. –pidió con fingida cortesía Seiya. –Aioria, éste es el Doctor Jabu, jefe que químicos de mi laboratorio.

–¿Ah sí? Mucho gusto en conocerlo. –dijo sarcásticamente.

Gigas desesperado al desconocer la situación interrumpió.

–¿Qué pasa Tenma? ¿Quiénes es este señor?

–A usted yo si lo conozco "señor Gigas", vamos a armar una fiesta en grande cuando se sepa que por fin lo tenemos como huésped. –Aioria sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Por qué? ¡No he hecho nada malo, soy un trabajador honrado! –se defendió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con un policía.

–Por lo visto ustedes traen algo en contra de nosotros únicamente. –interrumpió Jabu. –¡¿Y que hay del señor Takeda?! ¡El es nuestro jefe! –creyó que con eso se zafaría fácilmente de aquél asunto y sin complicaciones.

En lo que duró la pequeña plática una decena de policías vestidos de civiles ya los habían rodeado.

–¿El Doctor Seiya? –interrumpió Marin abriéndose paso entre la gente colocándose al lado de Aioria, quien le entregó la caja refrigerada. –¿Qué bien se tragaron todos ustedes el anzuelo? Gracias a Seiya hemos tenido un completo éxito, logrando por fin atraparlos. –le sonrió cómplice al detective de ojos verdes.

–¡Vamos! ¡Andando que se hace tarde! –gritó Aioria a sus hombres quienes rápidamente inmovilizaron y esposaron a Jabu y sus cómplices, llevándoselos del lugar.

–Muchas gracias por todo Seiya. –le sonrió Marin al quedarse solos. Seiya suspiró. Por fin era libre.

–Al contrario gracias a ti por llegar a tiempo.

–Agradécelo a Shaina, a última hora me buscó como tu se lo pediste y gracias a ella logramos llegar a tiempo. –el castaño sonrió, sabía que en el fondo ella le había creído.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

–Le contaré toda la verdad a Saori. Tengo que hacerlo.

–Suerte colega. Hasta pronto.

–Hasta pronto y gracias de nuevo.

xXx

Seiya salió corriendo del aeropuerto en búsqueda de Saori. Tomó un taxi solicitándole al conductor que lo llevara inmediatamente a la mansión. El camino le pareció eterno.

Al llegar, subió corriendo las escaleras, en su desesperación, no notó el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Abrió la puerta de la recámara de Naomi y al no encontrarla, se dirigió a la de Saori. Estaba vacía, dirigió su mirada al tocador, no había nada, ni sus perfumes ni su alhajero que normalmente decoraban el mueble estaban. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se dirigió al enorme closet vestidor dándose cuenta que no se encontraban sus pertenencias. Seiya sintió un dolor asfixiante en el pecho.

–No, porqué ahora. Justo cuando ya podía sincerarme contigo y contarte toda la verdad, Saori. –salió derrotado del enorme closet, topándose con algo que lo llenó de un profundo dolor. Justo sobre el edredón blanco de la mullida cama se encontraba el colgante que le había regalado…

_Continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

**El Impostor**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación de la película mexicana Dos Caras Tiene el Destino (1952) y ésta tampoco me pertenece; yo sólo hice la adaptación. Aunque la historia, diálogos y personajes están cambiados; recomiendo no ver la película hasta terminar de leer ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 12**

–Se han ido… –la voz serena del mayordomo lo sacó de su estupor. Dirigió sus ojos a la entrada de la recámara, limpiando torpemente las lágrimas de su rostro.

–¿A dónde se fueron? –Tatsumi no contestó su pregunta, se le quedó mirando con disimulado asombro, analizando la expresión en su rostro de profundo dolor. Preguntándose si sería posible que aquél hombre hubiera cambiado tanto. A Seiya los segundos le parecieron eternos.

–Por favor Tatsumi… –se le acercó demasiado. –¡Si sabes algo dímelo! –casi le imploró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

–No lo sé señor. –contestó al fin agachando la mirada. –A nosotros tampoco nos quiso decir nada. Solo tomó sus cosas y las de la niña y se marchó.

–¡Por Dios! ¡No…! Me niego a perderla… ya llegué hasta aquí y tengo que encontrarla… –y salió mas que decidido rumbo a su despacho. Tenía que hacer muchas llamadas.

xXx

–¡Haaay! –se quejó Naomi mientras el médico elevaba verticalmente la pierna derecha de la niña.

–¿Qué tiene doctor? –preguntó Saori desesperada, tras una lenta revisión que llevaba ya varios minutos.

–Sí es el apéndice. –le contestó el jovencito pelirrojo mientras terminaba de auscultar a la pequeña.

–Aplíquenle compresas de agua fría en el abdomen, y si lo tolera, una bolsa de hielo envuelta en un lienzo. Es importante que la mantengan en absoluto reposo. –el chico suspiró.

–Tengo que ir al pueblo por el material quirúrgico, para poder efectuar la cirugía. –dijo dirigiéndose al anciano maestro, quien se encontraba sentado a pie de la cama.

–¡¿Cirugía?! –Saori sudó frío.

–Si señora, es necesario; y el equipo con el que cuento en estos momentos no me es suficiente, necesito anestesia, suturas y un buen antibiótico.

–¿Y qué estas esperando Kiki? Entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto regresarás.

–¡Sí maestro! Con su permiso… –El chico salió corriendo a conseguir todo lo necesario para la intervención.

A Saori le temblaban las manos de la preocupación mientras volvía a arropar a la niña; quien ya sudaba frío del dolor tan intenso.

–¡¿Qué haremos maestro?! ¡Ella es lo único que tengo en la vida y no puedo perderla!

–Desde luego que no Saori, debes de mantener la calma. La nena se salvará, ya lo verás. –trató de tranquilizarla.

–¿U… usted confía en ese doctor? Es casi un niño…–se atrevió a preguntar. Dohko esquivó su mirada, limitándose a observar a la niña. –Maestro… ¿por qué no mejor la llevamos a la cuidad? Ahí hay muchos médicos que podrían atenderla y…

–No seas impaciente hija, recuerda que debemos mantenerla en absoluto reposo. Moverla en estas condiciones podría ser contraproducente para su salud…

–¿Mamita? –Susurró la niña. Saori se acercó rápidamente a ella poniendo su mejilla junto a la de la niña en un gesto de cariño, como tratando de reconfortarla. Se sentía impotente y desesperada, desde su posición, lo único que podía hacer era observar. De repente al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su adorada hija, por un segundo maldijo la hora en la que salió de la comodidad y los lujos de la mansión.

–Mamita… ¿Por qué no viene mi papi? Quiero que esté aquí… –dijo la niña mientras se revolvía un poco entre las sábanas, debido al intenso dolor. Saori se puso de pié mirando fijamente a los ojos a Dohko, como esperando por una respuesta que ella no se atrevía a pronunciar.

–La niña tiene razón, tienes que llamarlo. Después de todo también él tiene el derecho a saber de su hija y el deber de cuidarla. –le dijo con voz conciliadora tratando de hacer entender a Saori que debía hacer a un lado sus rencores. Saori no respondió nada. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte mirando a través de la ventana el cielo que ya se había teñido completamente de estrellas. Todo un océano la separaba de Tenma, una parte de ella anhelaba verle y que estuviera con ella para juntos afrontar una situación tan complicada; pero otra parte deseaba no volver a verlo jamás.

–Iré a decirle a Shunrei que traiga agua fría y hielo. Por las distancias, tal vez Kiki no alcance a regresar sino hasta el amanecer para poder operar a Naomi. Tenemos que estar preparados. –y se alejó apoyándose en su bastón a paso lento pero firme y decidido, dejando a Saori en medio de un terrible dilema.

xXx

Seiya no durmió en toda la noche, y en unas horas amanecería. Sentado en el escritorio de su despacho, ya había llamado a todas y cada una de las personas anotadas en su directorio telefónico personal que pudieran ayudarle a dar con el paradero de Saori y Naomi. No le importó despertar gente a altas horas de la noche, ni percatarse, una vez más, de que el nombre de Tenma Takeda no era muy grato de escuchar.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, le dio un sorbo al café que horas antes Tatsumi le había llevado, dándose cuenta de que ahora ya estaba frío. Pasó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos eternamente alborotados, y tomó por enésima vez el teléfono para hacer otra llamada.

–Si, buenos días señor, soy yo de nuevo. ¿Todavía no sabe nada?... –mientras el castaño hablaba no se percató que Tatsumi entró al despacho, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle.

–No, la niña se llama Naomi Takeda, y tiene seis años. –contestó a su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea. En esos momentos la paciencia de Tatsumi estaba llegando a sus límites; estaba completamente seguro de que el mensaje que llevaba para su amo, tendría la respuesta que tan afanosamente habían estado buscando.

–Si, entiendo… Gracias. –contestó con pesar, volviendo a colocar el aparato telefónico sobre su base.

–Señor, llegó este telegrama urgente. –le dijo Tatsumi extendiéndole el sobre.

Los ojos cansados de Seiya por un momento se iluminaron, deseando con toda su alma que aquél sobre tuviera alguna noticia o indicio de dónde poder encontrarlas. _–¿Un telegrama? Hasta donde yo sé, el telegrama sólo se usa en lugares inhóspitos dónde las telecomunicaciones son limitadas... _–pensó.

Abrió el sobre rompiéndolo con manos temblorosas, sin importarle tomar el fino abrecartas que estaba sobre el escritorio. Cuatro escuetas líneas adornaban el pedazo de papel, líneas que devoró con los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡Rápido Tatsumi! ¡Tengo que volar a China inmediatamente! –dijo poniéndose de pie preocupado por la noticia que había recibido.

–¡Sí señor! Usted alístese. –le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. –Mientras tanto, yo llamaré al aeropuerto para que preparen el avión privado de la compañía. –dijo el mayordomo tomando el aparato telefónico que hasta hace unos segundos Seiya estaba utilizando.

–_¿Qué fue eso? Creo que me insinuó sutilmente que debería bañarme y cambiarme de ropa porque llevo ya varios días sin hacerlo…_ –pensó, y sin darle mayor importancia corrió a la recámara para darse una ducha rápida y para emprender su viaje exprés a China.

xXx

Debido a la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, no hubo más remedio que adaptar la habitación como quirófano, colocando a la niña sobre una mesa alta para que así, el médico tuviera mejor acceso y poder operar con la mayor comodidad posible.

–Bien maestro. Ahora, vierta gota por gota el anestésico. Con mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo el jovencito sumamente nervioso, vestido completamente de blanco con los guantes de látex ya puestos.

–Bien. –contestó el anciano quien se había ofrecido a asistir al doctor en la cirugía, y colocándole una especie de mascarilla de algodón sobre la nariz de la niña procedió a verter el anestésico gota por gota. Naomi se revolvía sobre la mesa, con lágrimas en los ojos del fuerte dolor, en cuestión de segundos su cuerpecito comenzó a relajarse dejando por fin de moverse.

–Saori Sama, Shunrei, será mejor que esperen afuera. –pidió el chico.

–De ninguna manera, nos quedaremos aquí por si necesitan algo. –dijo tajantemente. Shunrei solo asintió con la cabeza.

–Bueno, si usted insiste, ya voy a empezar… –y colocándose el cubre bocas procedió a limpiar el abdomen de la niña.

Saori notó como al pelirrojo le temblaban las manos, con un libro de medicina abierto a un lado de él, agarró el bisturí, tomándose su tiempo para analizar bien en dónde tenía que hacer el primer corte. Estaba a punto de hacer la primera incisión, cuando dejó de nuevo el bisturí en la bandeja y tomó otros instrumentos que ya tenía previamente esterilizados y los colocó también la bandeja.

Saori se desesperó –¿Qué pasa doctor? ¡¿Por qué no empieza?!

En ese instante la cortina a espaldas de Saori que habían colocado para lograr mayor asepsia durante la intervención se movió, abriéndose de par en par. Seiya entró, y sin decir una sola palabra contempló con tristeza y preocupación la situación. Saori no se había dado cuenta de que el castaño había llegado, hasta lo vio caminar los escasos cuatro pasos que lo separaban de la mesa donde yacía inconsciente la niña.

–¡Tenma! –Exclamó Saori adelantándose a tomarlo del brazo con desesperación. Necesitaba su apoyo, necesitaba sentirse segura. Seiya acarició su mano en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión.

–No te preocupes Saori todo va a estar bien. –le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

Kiki se puso aún más nervioso, pensó que demasiados espectadores para él, mientras terminada de acomodar lo que quedaba del instrumental quirúrgico.

Seiya se deshizo del agarre de Saori, y por un momento ella lo interpretó como un gesto de molestia debido a su abandono. Caminó con paso firme justo a Dohko quien lo miró expectante.

–Yo asistiré al médico. –le pidió. –Por favor, llévese a Saori afuera y procure que no entre, estar presente durante la cirugía sólo la pondría más nerviosa.

El anciano maestro sólo asintió y dejando a un lado el anestésico, tomó de nuevo su bastón.

–Ven Saori, vamos a fuera. –le dijo tomándola firmemente del codo.

–No maestro, déjeme.

–Vamos Saori, así será mejor. –Saori por fin se movió, dejando el alma en ese lugar. –Tú también Shunrei. –la chinita asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente los siguió.

Al salir del sitio, el maestro tomó asiento en una silla. –Será mejor que te sientes Saori. No tiene caso que te angusties. No puedes hacer nada, deja al doctor que haga su trabajo.

–Lo siento maestro, pero no puedo evitarlo. –le dijo mientras daba vueltas en círculos por el lugar, estrujándose las manos ansiosamente.

xXx

Kiki agradeció la soledad del lugar, tomó el bisturí con manos temblorosas y estaba a punto de por fin hacer el primer corte. El castaño notó la juventud y el nerviosismo del chico.

–Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Kiki

–Disculpa que te pregunte esto Kiki, y no es que cuestione tus capacidades como médico pero… veo lo joven que eres y… necesito que me contestes con la verdad. Ya que de eso depende la vida de mi hija… ¿Crees estar en condiciones de operar?

El pelirrojo agachó la mirada.

–No, señor… Llevaba apenas un año de estudios cuando tuve que regresar acá, debido a que mi tutor enfermó y regresé a cuidarlo. Al poco tiempo murió y yo no tenía los recursos para poder seguir estudiando, con lo poco que sabía comencé a atender a algunos de los enfermos del pueblo para solventar mis gastos, al poco tiempo todos en el pueblo me llamaban doctor… pero yo…

–Yo operaré.–lo interrumpió Seiya al tiempo que se quitaba el saco. –Soy médico cirujano. Kiki, tu aplica la anestesia.

El rostro del jovencito se iluminó. –¡Sí señor!

Seiya se quitó la corbata, arremangó la camisa blanca y lavó a conciencia sus manos en la palangana con agua colocada estratégicamente junto a la mesa. Y con la destreza de los anteriores años de práctica se colocó los guantes de latex.

Kiki observaba todo mientras suministraba gota por gota la anestesia a la pequeña, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Al tomar el bisturí, Seiya se dió cuenta de estaba de nuevo en donde había comenzado toda su odisea. Sólo que esta vez, no permitiría por nada del mundo que la niña a la que consideraba ya como su hija, muriera.

Y sin pensarlo más comenzó a operar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el diagnóstico había sido certero. El apéndice de la pequeña estaba a punto de reventar. La cirugía había evitado complicaciones tales como una peritonitis. Suspiró aliviado al deshacerse del problema. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que había llegado justo a tiempo para operar a la niña.

xXx

Saori continuaba paseándose angustiosamente por el lugar, para Shunrei era demasiada tensión, y decidió salir al jardín para orar junto a la cascada.

No podía más e intentó correr la cortina para entrar a ver.

–¡Espera Saori! –le dijo el anciano. –Es inútil que te pongas nerviosa. No entres.

A Saori no le quedó mas remedio que obedecer, y continuar con su angustioso andar. Minutos más tarde, en un momento de distracción del maestro, se acercó a la cortina y suavemente la corrió con sus dedos para asomar apenas la mirada. Lo que vio le heló la sangre. Observó con ojos desorbitados la escena… ¡¿Cómo era esto posible?! ¡Tenma estaba operando! Observó como con destreza tomaba el instrumental con las manos ensangrentadas. Mil y un angustiosas dudas acudieron en tropel a su cabeza. Soltó la cortina ya sin aliento, girándose hacia donde estaba el anciano maestro.

–¡Maestro! –se acercó a él angustiada. –¡Tenma está operando!

–¡¿Cómo?! –asombrado se puso de pié auxiliándose de su bastón para constatar por él mismo lo que le decían.

Al correr la cortina lo vio con sus propios ojos, Tenma ya terminaba de suturar a la pequeña con suma delicadeza. El castaño absorto en su trabajo, nunca se percató de que había sido observado.

A sus espaldas Saori se masajeaba las sienes desesperada.

–No puede ser… –se dijo a sí misma.

–Es extraordinario, pero esto debe de tener una explicación lógica. –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Sí, claro, debe de haber una explicación ¡¿pero cuál?!... –dijo ansiosa. – Por más que mienta, no me hubiera ocultado que era médico… Ese viaje lo ha cambiado todo… Su actitud, sus mismas palabras con las que se expresa –recapacitó.

Miró a su maestro tratando de encontrar una explicación ante los hechos.

Y Saori recordó las palabras que le dijo aquél día que intentó pedirle el divorcio –"Estás frente a un hombre que principias a conocer…"

xXx

Seiya suspiró aliviado deshaciéndose los guantes. Aseo por segunda vez sus manos y le sonrió al chico.

–Ponle la venda Kiki.

–Sí, doctor. Me ha salvado usted. –el castaño sólo le sonrió. Y pensó que alguien como aquél jovencito que había practicado la medicina con tan solo un año de estudios tenía muchos méritos. Deseaba charlar con él abiertamente, pero de momento sólo quería salir a darle la buena noticia a Saori. Se puso de nuevo el saco y la corbata sobre el cuello ya sin anudarla, para enseguida darle un dulce beso a la pequeña en la frente.

Al correr la cortina, una más que ansiosa Saori lo esperaba afuera.

–¡¿Cómo está?! –le preguntó inmediatamente.

–Naomi está fuera de peligro. –le dijo sonriendo. En ese preciso momento Shunrei, que ya había regresado, se coló entre las cortinas para ayudarle a Kiki a limpiar.

–¡Quiero verla!

–¡Espera! –le dijo sujetándola del brazo. –Conviene dejarla tranquila, te repito que está salvada.

Y sus palabras más que tranquilizarla despertaron en ella un rencor desconocido. Seiya pudo ver de cerca como sus facciones cambiaban de una madre preocupada a los de una mujer sumamente molesta.

–Gracias, doctor… –dijo con enojo y sarcasmo, deshaciéndose bruscamente de su agarre. –¡Perdón, ni siquiera sé su nombre! –le contestó con desprecio y hablándole de "usted".

Seiya la miró con asombro, no sabía que contestar.

–Lo vimos operar a la niña –le dijo Dohko acercándose a él papa poder ver de cerca el extraordinario parecido físico de aquél individuo con Tenma. –¿Quién es usted?

–¿Dónde está Tenma Takeda? Mi esposo… –le reclamó.

Seiya suspiró, sus ojos cafés se llenaron de tristeza. Le hubiera gustado contarle él mismo toda la verdad y que no se enterara de esa manera.

–Su esposo murió en la carretera que conecta a Tokio con la aduana de Osaka, asesinado por sus cómplices... Yo lo vi morir. –pronunció con pesar.

Al escuchar esas palabras Saori pensó que se sentiría triste por la muerte de Tenma, pero más que eso se sentía molesta por todo aquel engaño.

–No me queda nada más que pedirte perdón, por haber usurpado un lugar que no me correspondía. –se sentía de lo peor, no sabía qué más decirle. Había estado preparando todo un discurso para por fin contarle toda la verdad y ahora no sabía qué decir. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

–¿Cómo pudo ser usted tan cruel? –le reclamó. Dohko, prudentemente se alejó un poco sin salir de la habitación para dejarlos discutir en privado.

–¡Me ha hecho creer en un Tenma arrepentido! ¡Me ha hecho sentir fe en un futuro distinto! –se sentía profundamente herida y decepcionada. –¡Me ha hecho soñar en tantas cosas! –no aguantó más y rompió en llanto.

–¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¡¿Por qué?! –le exigió una respuesta, con los ojos enrojecidos.

–No puedo detenerme más, tengo que decirte todo… Fue, por amor, Saori. –dijo el castaño derrotado, y con el corazón en la mano.

De momento las lágrimas de Saori cesaron. Dándole la espalda a Seiya, quien continuó sincerándose.

–No sabes cuanto luché contra mi mismo… ¡Todo lo que puedas decirme, me lo he dicho yo cien veces! –se acercó un poco más a ella y aunque estuviera de espaldas procuró acercársele lo más que pudo.

–¡Pero te amo! Te amo más que a nada en el mundo… –le dijo desde el fondo de su alma. –Tienes que creerme.

Saori cerró los ojos, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Sabía que ella aún amaba a ese hombre aún al saberse engañada, pero era mayor su orgullo y su decepción.

–Se equivoca. –por fin se giró encarándolo. –¡No creo en su amor! –dijo tajantemente. Y Seiya sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos al ver en sus ojos reflejado el rencor que le guardaba.

–El amor debe de ser limpio, solo así lo entiendo. Tal vez si usted hubiera llegado conmigo con toda la verdad, lo hubiera querido como siempre he soñado querer… ¡Pero usted ocultó su amor en la sombra, bajo otro nombre! ¡Y eso no se lo perdonaré nunca!

–¡Saori Sama! La niña está despertando y quiere verla a usted y a su papá. –les anunció Shunrei con una sonrisa asomándose por la cortina.

Saori corrió al lado de la niña al igual que Dohko. Seiya se quedó de pie, estático, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer, había sido derrotado en su búsqueda de la felicidad por él mismo.

xXx

–¡Mi vida! –exclamó Saori al ver como los colores habían vuelto de nuevo al angelical rostro de su hija. Tomo su manita acariciándola con ternura con su rostro.

–¡Mamita! Dile a mi papito que venga… –pidió la nena. Y todavía somnolienta por los efectos de la anestesia miró al cielo y exclamó. –¡Papito! ¡Vuela, ven rápido hasta acá con tus alas de Pegaso!

Al escucharla hablar de esa manera a Saori se le estrujó el corazón.

–Ya ves… la niña quiere ver a su padre, y su verdadero padre ha muerto. –le dijo seriamente el anciano. Tratando de hacerla recapacitar.

De repente algo se encendió dentro de Saori y como si de un trance hubiera despertado, y sin mediar palabra, se puso de pie mirando fijamente a su hija y al maestro. Salió corriendo esperando encontrarlo detrás de la dichosa cortina, tenía que decirle algo.

No estaba. Salió a toda prisa del templo con la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo, alzando el kimono que llevaba puesto para no tropezarse con él, sin importarle ponerse de nuevo las sandalias de madera, pisó la hierva fresca que aún estaba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. El ruido lejano de una rústica carreta la guió hasta el único camino de terracería que conducía hasta el sagrado recinto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡Tenma! ¡Tenmaa! –gritó a pie del camino. Inmediatamente la carreta se detuvo y Seiya bajó corriendo, reduciendo a toda prisa los escasos metros que lo separaban de ella. Y pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo distinto.

–¿Tenma? –le preguntó jadeando con una sonrisa de lado.

Saori, aún orgullosa, esquivó su mirada.

–La niña te necesita… –pronunció sin verlo a los ojos. Seiya la tomó dulcemente de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos y poder contemplar sus preciosos ojos azules.

–¿Y tú? –le preguntó con ternura. Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa lenta.

–Esta es la primera vez que me percato de tu verdadera vos, que veo la bondad de tus verdaderos ojos. No sé ni siquiera cómo te llamas… ¡Pero te amo! –pronunció con lágrimas de felicidad contenidas.

Y él no esperó más y tomándola de la cintura la acercó posesivamente a su cuerpo, mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello uniendo lenta pero apasionadamente sus labios en un beso verdadero y lleno de amor. Saori sintió que era capaz de perdonarle todo, sabía que ese hombre le había robado el corazón para siempre, y a pesar del engaño se sentía feliz y segura de estar a su lado. Sintió ese beso tan correcto, tan real y tan lleno de amor y dulzura. Mientras profundizaron aquél beso sus lágrimas se entremezclaron, sellando con pasión desbordada, una promesa de amor para toda una nueva vida juntos. No querían que acabara, lentamente fueron cediendo y separando sus labios con pequeños y tiernos besos. Juntando sus frentes se miraron fijamente.

–Seiya, mi nombre es Seiya...

_Fin_

**NDA:** ¡Tadáaaa! Pues si, hemos terminado por fin esta historia. ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! Espero que les haya gustado el final, y en general que toda la historia haya sido de su agrado. Mi eterno e infinito agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido esta locura… Jajaja, ahora si ya pueden ver la peli XD espero haberla superado; si a alguien le interesa puede verla en el Youtube. Ahí está completita.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y sobre todo a los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un review, en especial a: Seipegasus, sslove, liz, TheDarckxD, lup y zabitamt1975.

También mis agradecimientos a: Astrid Windhust, Pegasasu no Saya, Sicaru, DianaD, Rosemary15, angel de acuario y wor-shiper.

PD. Si les interesa el siguiente capítulo es sólo un pequeño apéndice con notas y curiosidades acerca de esta historia. Por otro lado aprovecho para decirles que si a alguien le interesa que le ayude con redacción y/o correcciones ortográficas de sus historias, estoy disponible ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Apéndice:**

Personajes originales (en la película) y su equivalente en ésta historia:

Pablo de la Vega/Dr. Roberto Mariscal – Tenma Takeda/Seiya

Anita – Saori

Dr. Salcedo – Jabu

Maestro Estrada– Marin

Tío de Anita – Dohko

Rosita – Naomi

Flora – Shaina

Mamá de Anita – Mitsumasa Kido

Secretaria – Yuzuriha

Beatriz – Miho

Donatella – Shunrei

Datos curiosos:

**Anita/Saori**, quien en la película es interpretada por la bellísima **Miroslava Stern**, llegó a México luego de que su familia huyera del Nazismo en Checoslovaquia. Tristemente, se suicidó en 1955, todo apunta a que fue debido a una decepción amorosa.

**Pablo de la Vega/Tenma Takeda**, es interpretado por **Eduardo Noriega** quien actuó y produjo ésta y muchas otras películas. También hizo protagónicos en el cine norteamericano. Murió en Agosto de 2007. Hay un actor homónimo de nacionalidad Española, muy guapo por cierto, tal vez lo recuerden actuando en "El Espinazo del Diablo" de mi Director favorito y paisano Guillermo del Toro, interpreta al villano principal.

**Rosita/Naomi**, esta simpática pequeñita es interpretada ni más ni menos que por **Angélica María** en sus pininos actorales. Angélica María fue uno de los ídolos mexicanos de la música de los años sesentas, como muchos saben aún vive y sigue trabajando a sus 70 años de edad.


End file.
